


Coraz bliżej Święta

by Kirusiek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chociaż na święta niech mają trochę radości, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Jest wesoło i wszyscy są szczęśliwi, Kevin żyje i ma się dobrze, ma być uroczo i słodko, zima - Freeform, świątecznie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirusiek/pseuds/Kirusiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taki nietypowy kalendarz adwentowy. Codziennie jedno, krótkie opowiadanie związane tematycznie z zimą i zbliżającymi się świętami. Mam nadzieję, że dam radę codziennie coś opublikować.</p><p>Z czasem mogą pojawiać się nowe tagi, zależy co mi do głowy przyjdzie ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dzień 1

Dean wpadł do bunkra w zdecydowanie niezbyt dobrym humorze. Castiel spokojnie podążał za nim jak zazwyczaj nie okazując jakichkolwiek emocji. Znał jednak przyczynę irytacji Winchestera, gdyż ten zdążył się już nią podzielić kilkadziesiąt razy podczas ich wspólnego wypadu na zakupy.

-Jak cholernie zimno. Nie wychodzę stąd aż do nastania wiosny –rzucił na powitanie do Sama, który tym razem wolał zostać w bunkrze. Castiel zastanawiał się czy przypadkiem młodszy z braci nie przewidział, iż ta wyprawa skończy się ciągłym narzekaniem Deana na temperaturę na zewnątrz i dlatego właśnie posłał Castiela by ten go zastąpił.

-Naprawdę nie wiem czego się spodziewałeś? Mamy już grudzień, to normalne, że jest zimno, a będzie jeszcze gorzej –stwierdził Sam biorąc od nich siatki z zakupami

-Wcale nie pocieszasz. Mam nadzieję, że wszystkie monstra pozapadały w sen zimowy, bo naprawdę nie mam ochoty się stąd ruszać.

-Dean, sądzę, że po prostu powinieneś się cieplej ubierać –wtrącił Castiel wiedząc jak nieprzyjemne potrafią być dla ludzi warunki atmosferyczne.

-Akurat ty w kwestii ubierania nie powinieneś się odzywać –mruknął starszy Winchester spoglądając na anioła –Wszyscy ludzie dziwnie się na ciebie gapili. W końcu cienki prochowiec to również niezbyt odpowiedni strój na taką pogodę.

Castiel drgnął lekko spoglądając na swój ubiór. Lubił ten zestaw ubrań i póki co nie miał ochoty ich zmieniać, szczególnie, że nie odczuwał zimna.

-Ale mi zimno nie przeszkadza…

-Nie mówiłeś tak, gdy byłeś człowiekiem –skwitował Dean i przyznał sobie medal zwycięstwa widząc minę anioła.

To była prawda. Dla anioła zetknięcie się nagle ze wszystkimi ludzkimi odczuciami było dość przytłaczające. Pierwszy raz w całym swoim naprawdę długim życiu poczuł czym jest zimno i zdecydowanie mu się to nie podobało. Te uczucie jakby miliony igiełek nakłuwały ciało, które w odpowiedzi silnie drżało. Doskonale to pamiętał i wiedział, że Winchesterowie również.

* * *

 

-Dean, nadal jest zimno –stwierdził niezadowolony Castiel spoglądając uważnie na starszego z braci i wyraźnie oczekując od niego by ten coś zaradził w tej sprawie.

-Cas masz na sobie już dwa swetry i bluzę, na dodatek jeszcze owinąłeś się kocem. Sądzę, że to naprawdę powinno wystarczyć –westchnął cicho Dean. Uważał, że z pewnością nie było aż tak zimno, by pomimo tylu warstw nadal marznąć.

-Ale mi jest zimno… -mruknął Castiel urażony. Nie narzekał przecież z nudów, czy po to by pozawracać komuś głowę. Naprawdę miał problem i szukał jego rozwiązania.

-Idź do Sama, niech ci zrobi jakiejś rozgrzewającej herbaty. On się zna na tych wszystkich ziółkach i zieleninkach.

Dean odetchnął cicho, gdy Castiel poszedł pomęczyć Sama. Cały dzień bowiem spędził słuchając jak to jest zimno i jak ciężko być człowiekiem. Niestety jak to zazwyczaj bywało w życiu Winchesterów spokój nie trwał długo. Tak więc dwie rozgrzewające herbaty i jeden elektryczny koc później Castiel stwierdził, że nadal jest zimno. W tym momencie Dean zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie znaleźć w pobliżu czynnego wulkanu i nie wrzucić tam byłego anioła, może wtedy w końcu byłoby mu ciepło.

Castiel stał koło Deana spoglądając na niego z miną zbitego szczenięcia. Dean pomyślał, iż ten pierzasty dupek musiał nauczyć się tego od Sama i że było to zdecydowanie nie w porządku używać tego przeciwko niemu. Naprawdę ciężko było bowiem na to nie reagować. Westchnął więc cicho i podniósł się z miejsca. Dotychczas wykonywane zajęcie będzie musiało poczekać. Dean objął ramionami barki Castiela, po prostu go przytulając.

-Czy teraz jest ci już ciepło? –zapytał po chwili, przypominając sobie w jakim naprawdę celu to robił.

-Tak, myślę, że teraz jest ciepło. Dziękuję Dean.

* * *

 

Dean uważał, że teraz on ma prawo ponarzekać na temperaturę, która była zdecydowanie niższa niż wtedy, gdy Castiel był człowiekiem. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Cas teraz już będzie wiedział jaki jest dość skuteczny sposób na odrobinę ciepła i będzie chciał stosować tę wiedzę w praktyce.


	2. Dzień 2

Był niemalże pewien, że Dean oszalał albo zbyt mocno uderzył się w głowę, bo zdecydowanie nie zachowywał się normalnie. Nawet Castiel, który na ludzkich zwyczajach nie znał się zbyt dobrze mógł stwierdzić, że coś tu jest nie tak jak być powinno.

Za pierwszym razem Dean naprawdę wystraszył Castiela, gdy znienacka wyskoczył zza rogu i zadzwonił aniołowi metalowym dzwoneczkiem przed twarzą. Przez chwilę spoglądali sobie w oczy, Castiel z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem i niepokojem, Dean zaś z nadzieją, jakby na coś czekał. Po chwili jednak Winchester westchnął cicho z niezadowoleniem, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w swoim kierunku zostawiając Castiela z mentlikiem w głowie.

To było niepokojące, szczególnie, że sytuacja nie była jednorazowa. Na początku można było to jakoś wytrzymać, uznać to za jakiś dziwny, ludzki żart, którego Castiel nie rozumiał. Jednakże po kilkudziesięciu takich przypadkach zrobiło się to irytujące. Za którymś razem Castiel po prostu nie wytrzymał:

-Dean, co ty robisz?

Winchester drgnął lekko spoglądając teraz na anioła z zakłopotaniem. Otworzył usta jakby chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale szybko z tego zrezygnował.

-A nic takiego, nieważne –mruknął po chwili i ponownie odszedł w swoją stronę.

Ku zadowoleniu Castiela dziwna sytuacja z dzwonkiem się już nie powtórzyła. Pomimo tego nie dawało to spokoju. Anioł zastanawiał się co to wszystko miało oznaczać i jak powinien na to zareagować. Może w jakiś sposób uraził Deana nawet o tym nie wiedząc, a tego zdecydowanie by nie chciał.

Wiedział, że najlepiej będzie w takim wypadku zapytać o to Sama. Młodszy z braci powinien wiedzieć o co tak naprawdę w tym chodzi.

-Sam, masz może chwilę? –zapytał pojawiając się nagle przy Samie, który siedział przy stole studiując jakąś wyjątkowo grubą książkę. Skarcił się cicho w myślach widząc jak Winchester podskoczył wystraszony.

-Cas, nie powinieneś tak zaskakiwać ludzi, można dostać ataku serca –mruknął Sam, po czym zmierzył anioła uważnym spojrzeniem –Tak, mam chwilę. O co chodzi?

-Dean się dziwnie zachowuje…

-Jak to dziwnie?

-Dzwoni mi przed nosem różnego rodzaju dzwoneczkami, to dość niepokojące. Nie wiem co to w ogóle oznacza i jak mam na to reagować. Czy to coś normalnego wśród ludzi?

-Dzwoni dzwonkami? –przez chwilę Sam był równie zaskoczony co i Castiel. Szybko jednak zrozumiał, co jego brat próbował osiągnąć i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

-Myślę, że on w ten sposób próbował sprawić ci nową parę skrzydeł –wyjaśnił młodszy z braci. Widząc jednak nierozumiejącą minę Castiela kontynuował – To taki ludzki przesąd. Podobno dźwięk dzwoneczków może sprawić, że aniołom wyrastają skrzydła.

-To absurdalne. Czy Dean nie wie, że to niemożliwe?

-Pewnie wie –pokiwał głową Sam uśmiechając się szerzej –Jednak naprawdę już wiele przesądów, które zdawały się być całkowicie idiotyczne stawały się jednak rzeczywistością. Myślę, że po prostu chciał spróbować… Może znalazł jakieś dzwonki w magazynie bunkra i chciał sprawdzić czy przypadkiem nie mają magicznych właściwości?

-Och, to miłe z jego strony… Tak sądzę… -zawahał się Castiel –No cóż, dziękuję Sam.

Castiel nie wierzył w możliwość by dźwięk dzwoneczków mógł mu podarować nowe skrzydła. Starania Deana sprawiły jednak aniołowi radość. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu by Dean przetestował na nim wszystkie dzwonki jakie znalazł. A może w tych przesądach jest nutka prawdy?


	3. Dzień 3

Nadzieja, że wszystkie potwory zapadły w sen zimowy szybko się ulotniła i Winchesterowie musieli opuścić na jakiś czas ciepły bunkier. Zdecydowanie im się to nie podobało, ale liczyli na to, że szybko uporają się z problemem. Tak też na szczęście się stało, ot trafiło im się nieduże gniazdo wampirów, z którym szybko się uporali. Po powrocie do domu to jednak nie potwór tygodnia był tematem rozmów. Wydawać by się mogło, że bracia wrócili ze spaceru po galeriach handlowych a nie z polowania.

-To okropne. Niedługo już w czerwcu będzie można spotkać w sklepach świąteczne rzeczy –mruknął Sam rzucając swoją podróżną torbę na stół.

-Nie zapominaj o Halloween, najpierw na tym trzeba zarobić –stwierdził Dean z niezadowoleniem dostrzegając, że jedna z jego ulubionych kurtek pochlapana była krwią wampira –Po prostu super –mruknął cicho do siebie.

-Może i nie jestem znawcą typowych, rodzinnych świąt, ale nawet ja wiem, że te święta mają swój wyjątkowy urok dzięki tej specyficznej atmosferze. Szkoda tylko, że przywołuje się ją już w listopadzie.

Dean przygryzł lekko dolną wargę nadal oglądając swoją kurtkę. Zastanawiał się jednak czy może ich niechęć do tego całego przedświątecznego szaleństwa wiązała się z tym, że sami nie obchodzili zbytnio świąt. Przynajmniej nie tak jak ukazywały to wszystkie możliwe reklamy i filmy. Nie było radosnych, rodzinnych spotkań, masy różnego rodzaju potraw i stosów prezentów pod bogato zdobioną choinką.

-Dosłownie wszystko ma teraz świąteczny motyw. Naprawdę nie zdziwię się, gdy zobaczę papier toaletowy w reniferki czy bałwanki –nadal wyżalał się Sam. Prawdą było, że uważał, iż cała ta świąteczna otoczka była całkiem urocza, jednakże co za dużo to zdecydowanie nie zdrowo. Nie podobało mu się, że wszystko już popadało w skrajność.

-Ja to co roku zastanawiam się czy ludzie przypadkiem nie popadli w jakiś obłęd. Biegają po tych sklepach jak opętani. Myślałem, że mnie szlag trafi, gdy chcąc kupić placek musiałem stać w kilometrowej kolejce.

-To prawda. Na dodatek robią tak wielkie te zakupy, że aż próbuję sobie przypomnieć czy przypadkiem nie zapomniałem o jakiejś zbliżającej się apokalipsie.

-No cóż, mam kolejny powód by nie wychodzić stąd aż do wiosny.

Dyskusję tę przerwał Kevin, który wszedł do pomieszczenia i skierował na braci rozbawione spojrzenie.

-Ależ z was marudy. Narzekacie gorzej niż 80 letnie dziadki… W tym roku jednak nie uciekniecie przed świętami.

-A to niby dlaczego? –zapytał Sam

-To chyba oczywiste. Również zorganizujemy wspólne święta.

-Nie ma mowy… -stwierdził od razu Dean, po czym chwycił swoją torbę i skierował się do pokoju. Tak naprawdę, w głębi czuł podekscytowanie na myśl o rodzinnych świętach. Chciał by każdy z ich dziwnej rodziny mógł, choć przez krótki czas poczuć tę wszechobecną radość. Wiedział doskonale, że na to zasłużyli. W końcu mieli tu swój dom i chyba mogli sobie pozwolić na przerwę chociaż ten jeden raz w roku. Sądził, że był w stanie znieść tę całą komercję, tłumy ludzi i ogóle zamieszanie. Tak, ta myśl coraz bardziej mu się podobała. 


	4. Dzień 4

Gdy po raz pierwszy tej zimy spadł śnieg nie było nawet możliwości by się nim nacieszyć, bądź narzekać na jego obecność. Zniknął bowiem tak szybko jak się pojawił. Przez następne dni nic nie wskazywało na to by miał pojawić się ponownie. Gdy mieszkańcy bunkra wychodzili na zewnątrz w celu zrobienia zakupów, bądź udania się na polowanie witał ich jedynie mróz oraz przygnębiające szare niebo.

Bunkier usytułowany był z dala od miejsca pobytu innych ludzi, nikt tu się raczej bez potrzeby nie zapuszczał. Wszystko wokół wydawało się więc puste i martwe. Drzewa pozbawione liści, szczególnie wieczorami wyglądały jak wyjęte z horroru, a świszczący wiatr tylko pogłębiał te niepokojące odczucie. Podczas takiej nieprzyjaznej pory można było się tylko cieszyć, że w bunkrze nie było okien, bo widok tych szarości mógł wywołać jedynie depresję.

Jednakże nawet pomimo braku okien można było odczuć panującą niechęć, lenistwo i przygnębienie. Nawet, gdy było coś do zrobienia to nikt nie przejawiał chęci by się za to zabierać. Nawet Sam, który lubił mieć wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik tym razem odpuścił. Także Castiel, na którego pogoda nie powinna mieć wpływu wydawał się być jakiś przybity.  Nikt nie wspominał o świętach i ich możliwej organizacji. Nikt i tak nie kwapiłby się by cokolwiek w tej kwestii zrobić. Siedzenie przed telewizorem, bądź komputerem było zdecydowanie ciekawszym zajęciem. Niestety długo tak się nie dało

-Mam dość, muszę stąd wyjść, choć na chwilę –stwierdził Dean odrzucając swoje plany pozostania w bunkrze aż do wiosny. Zdecydowanie nie wytrzyma tu dłużej, musiał odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Nawet seans Doktora Sexy nie był w stanie przetrzymać go dłużej na kanapie. Towarzyszący mu przed telewizorem Castiel również podniósł się z miejsca. On zaś w ogóle nie przejawiał zainteresowania oglądanym serialem, siedział tak tylko po to by dotrzymać Deanowi towarzystwa.

Obaj skierowali się do wyjścia. Po drodze Dean rozejrzał się po głównych pomieszczeniach jednak nie zastał w nich Sama czy Kevina, widocznie ci siedzieli w swoich pokojach.

Gdy Winchester otworzył drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz od razu uderzyło w niego mroźne powietrze. Chciał wtedy jednak zatrzasnąć drzwi i stwierdzić, że to był zdecydowanie głupi pomysł. Jednakże widok za drzwiami powstrzymał go od tej decyzji. Pomimo iż była noc, wokół zdawało się być jaśniej. Wszystko dzięki cienkiej warstwie śniegu, która pokryła otaczający ich teren. Pomimo iż był to mroźny puch to jednak sprawił, że było jakoś pogodniej. Szarość nagle zniknęła, ustępując miejsca połyskującej bieli.

Dean uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie. Może nie cieszył się ze śniegu jak małe dziecko, ale jednak zmiana pogody poprawiła mu humor. Pewnie z czasem również na śnieg będzie narzekał, jednak teraz nie było mu to w głowie.

Stojący koło niego Castiel skierował spojrzenie w ciemne niebo obserwując pojedyncze płatki śniegu, które tańczyły na wietrze. Uważał to za coś pięknego, kolejne wspaniałe dzieło jego ojca. W końcu każdy śnieżny płatek był niepowtarzalnym dziełem sztuki. Castiel wiedział, że często w czymś z pozoru nieistotnym można było odkryć jednak piękno. Coś, co na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się nie godne uwagi i bliższego poznania okazywało się czymś wyjątkowym, czymś co zdecydowanie należy podziwiać. Castiel spojrzał na Deana i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Chciał by jego bracia i siostry również mogli spojrzeć na świat tak jak on i dostrzec to piękno, które stworzył ich ojciec. Wszystko tu miało swoje miejsce i cel. Z rozmyślań wyrwał anioła głos Winchestera

-Dobra, wystarczy mi tego świeżego powietrza, bo zaczynam zamarzać –mruknął pocierając dłońmi ramiona –Wracam do środka.

Castiel przytaknął i skierował się za Deanem pomimo tego, że nie czuł zimna i chętnie poobserwowałby jeszcze migoczące śnieżne płatki. Jednakże zdecydowanie bardziej wolał przebywać obok ludzi, będących najwspanialszym dziełem jego ojca. 


	5. Dzień 5

Tego dnia w bunkrze już nie było tak przygnębiająco jak wcześniej. Udało się odepchnąć na bok jesienną melancholię i od razu zrobiło się pogodniej. Można było teraz usłyszeć podniesione głosy dochodzące z kuchni. Zdecydowanie trwała tam zażarta dyskusja.

-Gorąca czekolada powinna rozgrzewać, należy dodać do niej trochę chili –oznajmił Dean krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

-To okropne połączenie. Najlepsza gorąca czekolada to ta z cynamonem i bitą śmietaną –stwierdził Sam kiwając lekko głową jakby na potwierdzenie swych racji.

-Nie znacie się. Jak czekolada to tylko z piankami –wtrącił Kevin.

Widać było, że żadna ze stron nie zamierzała odpuszczać. Widocznie przyznanie, że każdy może lubić coś innego byłoby ujmą na honorze. W końcu każdy prawdziwy mężczyzna powinien walczyć w obronie swych poglądów.

Zapewne ta nietypowa kłótnia trwałaby jeszcze dłużej gdyby do kuchni nie wszedł Castiel zwabiony hałasem. To zdecydowanie był błąd.

-Cas, ty im powiedź, że czekolada z chili jest zdecydowanie najlepsza na zimowe dni.

-Castiel z pewnością nie pija tego paskudztwa. Jestem pewien, że woli czekoladę z cynamonem i bitą śmietaną.

-Każda normalna osoba wybrałaby pianki.

Castiel czuł się teraz naprawdę zdezorientowany przesuwając wzrokiem po trójce mężczyzn. Nie miał pojęcia co powinien odpowiedzieć i o co w ogóle chodziło. Przez chwilę miał nawet ochotę po prostu uciec z kuchni.

-Ja nie wiem co powinienem odpowiedzieć… -powiedział po chwili –Nigdy nie piłem gorącej czekolady, jakakolwiek by ona nie była.

Cała trójka ludzi westchnęła z niezadowoleniem. Naprawdę mieli nadzieję, że anioł rozstrzygnie ten spór raz na zawsze. W takiej sytuacji zaś nadal nie wiadomo było, która z czekolad była naprawdę najlepsza. Natychmiast jednak pojawił się nowy pomysł.

-W takim razie przygotujemy dla ciebie nasze gorące czekolady, a ty wtedy wybierzesz która jest najlepsza? –powiedział Sam wygłaszając na głos pomysł, który przyszedł każdemu z ich trójki.

-Nie sądzę by był to dobry pomysł… - stwierdził Castiel naprawdę mając coraz większą ochotę ulotnić się z kuchni.

-Nie jęcz Cas, musimy jakoś to rozstrzygnąć–mruknął Dean.

Jakiekolwiek inne próby sprzeciwu u Castiela zostały zignorowane, gdy cała trójka zabrała się za przygotowywanie swoich czekoladowych specjałów.  Anioł mógł więc tylko westchnąć cicho i zająć miejsce za stołem czekając niczym krytyk na degustacje popisowych dań.

Na szczęście podczas samych przygotowań obyło się bez sprzeczek. Widocznie każdemu zależało, by to właśnie jego napój był najlepszy, więc nie marnowano energii na niepotrzebne potyczki. Po niedługim czasie czekoladowy aromat unosił się w całej kuchni, a na stole przed Castielem znalazły się trzy szklanki z gorącym, brązowym płynem. Dean, Sam i Kevin stali po drugiej stronie stołu spoglądając na Castiela wyczekująco i z nadzieją. Anioł spojrzał na nich, po czym zwrócił spojrzenie na szklanki. Powoli wziął łyk z każdej z nich dając sobie czas na wczucie się w smak niczym prawdziwy degustator. Po tym odsunął się nieco od stołu i spojrzał na wpatrzonych w niego ludzi.

-I co? Która jest najlepsza? –zapytał Dean nie mogąc już doczekać się werdyktu.

-Żadna –stwierdził szczerze Castiel –Każda z nich smakuje jak molekuły. Mówiłem wam, że to nie był dobry pomysł.

I tak oto spór dotyczący gorącej czekolady nie został rozstrzygnięty, a Castiel został okrzyknięty najgorszym degustatorem na świecie. 


	6. Dzień 6

Pomysł organizacji świąt, choć póki co nie został w żaden sposób zaakceptowany przez Winchesterów to i tak był powoli wprowadzany w życie. Kevin znalazł sprzymierzeńca w Castielu, który chętnie przystał do tego pomysłu, szczególnie, że to miały być pierwsze święta jakie obchodziłby wśród ludzi. Zdecydowanie był tym zainteresowany i chciał poznać ludzkie obyczaje, szczególnie jeśli chodziło o celebrowanie narodzin Zbawiciela.

Jednak gdy ta dwójka dobrała się razem poczęły powstawać naprawdę dziwne pomysły. Castiel zaproponował nawet, że może sprowadzić żywe renifery, na szczęście Dean szybko wybił mu ten pomysł z głowy. Niestety to wiele nie zmieniło i natychmiast pojawiały się nowe wizje idealnych świąt.

-Chłopaki a może przejedziecie się do jakiegoś centrum handlowego? Może tam coś przykuje waszą uwagę? –zaproponował Sam wchodząc do głównego pomieszczenie w bunkrze, gdzie Castiel i Kevin ustalali właśnie jaka jest wysokość do sufitu i jak dużą choinkę trzeba będzie załatwić. Sam wiedział, że musi mieć chwilę by na spokojnie pogadać z bratem zanim to wszystko wymknie się spod kontroli. Dean zaś zniknął w swoim pokoju uciekając od tego szaleństwa, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Prawdą jednak było, że coraz bardziej wkręcał się w całe te przygotowania. Już zaczął myśleć nad tym jak przewieźć choinkę tak by Impala nie ucierpiała i zarazem nie wzbudzać zainteresowania osób trzecich.

Kevin i Castiel o dziwo zgodzili się wybyć z bunkra ruszając na podbój marketów i centrów handlowych. Sam nie zamierzał się o nich martwić. Kevin będzie pilnował Castiela w przypadku ludzkich zachowań, Cas zaś był aniołem, więc poradzi sobie za to z paranormalnymi stworami.

Castiel nigdy wcześniej nie był w centrum handlowym. Nie miał potrzeby by tam chodzić, a Winchesterowie również nie odwiedzali takich przybytków. Anioł rozglądał się uważnie dookoła obserwując uważnie tłum ludzi, którzy krzątali się po centrum zajęci swoimi sprawami. Wszędzie wokół widać było świąteczne ozdoby i masę plakatów informujących o świątecznych obniżkach. Anioł musiał przyznać, że to wszystko było dość przytłaczające. Wiedział już co miał na myśli Dean mówiąc by nie dał się wciągnąć w to całe świąteczne zamieszanie.

Razem z Kevinem ruszyli szeroką alejką, szukając czegoś. W sumie to Castiel nawet nie wiedział po co tak naprawdę tu są. Już miał o to zapytać, gdy nagle świąteczna wystawa obok której przechodził poruszyła się. Duży, pluszowy renifer zaczął kręcić głową i śpiewać jakąś wesołą piosenkę o śniegu i dzwonkach. Castiel spoglądał na to najpierw nieco zaniepokojony, by po chwili uśmiechnąć się nieznacznie. Musiał przyznać, że było to całkiem urocze, szczególnie, gdy do śpiewającego renifera dołączyły dwa pluszowe misie, tworząc razem całkiem przyjemnie brzmiący chórek. Co chwila do wystawy podchodziły dzieci zaciekawione poruszającymi się maskotkami. Castiel po chwili oderwał wzrok od wystawy i obejrzał się za Kevinem, niestety nigdzie go nie dostrzegł. Musieli zgubić się nawzajem. Anioł drgnął z niepokojem, w końcu miał pilnować proroka. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz dookoła, po czym ruszył na poszukiwania przeciskając się pomiędzy ludźmi.

Kevin w tym czasie zdążył przejść już naprawdę spory odcinek, gdy dostrzegł, że zgubił swojego towarzysza. Szybko się zawrócił wiedząc, że musi znaleźć anioła zanim ten wpakuje się w jakieś kłopoty. Wiedział, że o to nietrudno biorąc pod uwagę to jaki Castiel był nieporadny wśród ludzi.

Castiel westchnął cicho nie mogąc nigdzie dostrzec Kevina. Wiedział, że nie mógł tu użyć swoich anielskich skrzydeł by przemieszczać się szybciej, wokół bowiem kręciło się zbyt wielu ludzi i nie chciał wzbudzać paniki. W końcu zwykli ludzie nie przywykli do widoku znikających i pojawiających się znikąd mężczyzn. Wtedy to właśnie uwagę Castiela przykuła duża tablica informująca o spotkaniu ze Świętym Mikołajem. Anioł zamarł na dłuższą chwilę spoglądając niedowierzająco na tę informację. W końcu był pewien, że Mikołaj już dawno nie żyje i jest w niebie. Jak mógłby zejść tak po prostu na Ziemię? Choć po ostatnim zamieszaniu w niebie wiele mogło się wydarzyć. Anioł stwierdził, że najlepiej będzie to sprawdzić, może też Święty pomoże mu odnaleźć Kevina.

Na szczęście miejsce przebywania Mikołaja szybko udało mu się odnaleźć, przynajmniej kierując się tym co było opisane na tablicy. Na podeście, na wielkim krześle siedział opasły, starszy mężczyzna z długą białą brodą. Ubrany był w czerwony strój obszywany białym futrem. Wokół podestu kręciło się wiele dzieci, by pojedynczo wdrapywać się na kolana białobrodego mężczyzny. Castiel drgnął lekko, gdy białobrody zaśmiał się donośnie. Gdzie jednak podział się Święty Mikołaj? Anioł nigdzie go tu w pobliżu nie widział, a z pewnością byłby w stanie go rozpoznać.

-Ach tu jesteś, a ja cię szukam –usłyszał nagle za swoimi plecami. Castiel odwrócił się szybko i odetchnął z ulgą dostrzegając Kevina.

-Też cię szukałem –mruknął w odpowiedzi. Cieszył się z odnalezienia proroka, jednakże zdecydowanie nie podobał mu się fakt, że okłamywano ludzi informując ich o przybyciu Świętego. Wiedział, że można kusić promocjami, ale to już zdecydowanie było przesadą. Gdy tylko wrócą do bunkra napisze skargę, że takie zachowanie jest zdecydowanie nieodpowiednie. 


	7. Dzień 7

Dni stawały się coraz chłodniejsze, nie mówiąc już o nocach, które były naprawdę mroźne. Zdecydowanie lepiej było odpuścić sobie wieczorne spacery. Śniegu niestety od ostatniego razu nie przybyło, ale Winchesterowie wpadli na pomysł na poprawienie humorów i tym razem mróz im się przyda.

Następnego ranka stare, nieuczęszczane boisko niedaleko bunkra zamieniło się w lodowisko. Tafla była wystarczająco gładka by móc po niej jeździć na łyżwach, a w przeciwieństwie do lodowisk na jeziorach czy stawach nie było zagrożenia w postaci zimnej kąpieli.

Tego samego więc dnia cała czwórka wyszła na zewnątrz by spróbować swoich sił w jeździe na łyżwach. Zdecydowanie przyda im się trochę ruchu w chłodne dni, gdy niewiele było do zrobienia. Potwory również gdzieś się pochowały, więc czymś trzeba było zająć wolny czas. Pogoda tego dnia nie była aż tak okropna. Było pochmurno, ale na szczęście nie padało, deszcz zdecydowanie nie był potrzebny. Już lepiej gdyby spadł śnieg. Jedynym minusem mógł być brak nowych łyżew, jednakże kilka dni wcześniej Sam znalazł w bunkrze stare łyżwy przykręcane bezpośrednio do butów. Wystarczyło o nie tylko trochę zadbać i nie były wiele gorsze od nowych. Nikt zresztą na nie nie narzekał.

Dean spojrzał na lodowisko przed nim nieco nieprzychylnie. Może i jeździł kiedyś na łyżwach jako dzieciak, ale nie szło mu to zbyt dobrze. Na dodatek od lat tego nie robił, po prostu nie miał na to czasu. Zgodził się na to lodowisko tylko dlatego by móc coś zrobić, no i pośmiać się z reszty. Najchętniej nie wchodziłby na lód, jednak wiedział, że mu nie odpuszczą, w końcu jak wszyscy robią z siebie pośmiewisko to wszyscy. Poza tym Sam był w podobnej sytuacji. Również nigdy nie miał okazji i czasu by uczyć się jazdy na łyżwach. W przypadku Castiela nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Anioł z pewnością nigdy nie miał łyżew na nogach. Zagadką był jedynie Kevin, po tak uzdolnionej osobie można było się wiele spodziewać.

Szybko okazało się, że Kevin był naprawdę dobry w jeździe na łyżwach. Widać było, że wielokrotnie już przebywał na lodzie. Wyglądało na to, że jednak z niego pośmiać się nie będzie można. To jednak zaskoczeniem nie było. Bardziej zaskakujące było to, że Castiel jak na swój pierwszy raz również radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Dean uznał, że Cas z pewnością używał jakichś swoich anielskich mocy, bo nie możliwe by szło mu tak dobrze. Niestety samym organizatorom lodowiska jazda na łyżwach szła najgorzej. Winchesterowie z pewnością byli sprawni fizycznie, jednak talentu do jazdy na łyżwach nie mieli za grosz. Dean miał nadzieję, że będzie miał się z czego pośmiać, jednak to on sam mógł być jedynie obiektem żartów. To było dość upokarzające, szczególnie, gdy Castiel zaproponował mu pomoc, a w końcu to anioł miał być w tym sporcie najgorszy.

-Jazda na łyżwach przypomina mi trochę latanie –wyjaśnił Castiel –Również trzeba uważać na ruchy, bo może się to skończyć nieprzyjemnym lądowaniem.

Dean szybko przekonał się czym jest to nieprzyjemne lądowanie. Na szczęście nie był odosobniony, bo Sam również do niego dołączył przewracając przy okazji Kevina. Zabawa na lodzie skończyła się na próbach wzajemnego poprzewracania się. Co chwila ktoś lądował na lodzie, gdy inna osoba podcięła mu nogi. Najmniej bliższych spotkań z lodem zaliczył tego dnia Castiel, pomimo tego, że Dean co chwila próbował przewrócić anioła. Niestety Castiel chyba czytał w myślach Winchestera, bo udawało mu się uniknąć większości „ataków”. Cholerne anielskie moce. Z pewnością jednak przydadzą się później, gdy trzeba będzie zająć się wszystkimi siniakami i stłuczeniami, a tych nie będzie brakowało.


	8. Dzień 8

Tego dnia wszystko znikało, przynajmniej Dean odniósł takie wrażenie. Najpierw dostrzegł, że zniknął koc, który rzucił do prania tydzień temu. Tym jednak szczególnie się nie przejął. Najwięcej braków zauważył jednak w kuchni. Brakowało sporej ilości jedzenia, a był pewien, że jeszcze wczoraj wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Nie sądził, by ktokolwiek z mieszkańców bunkra mógł mieć aż taki apetyt. Nawet Sam, pomimo swojej wielkości nie był aż takim żarłokiem. Najgorsze było to, że ktoś nawet połasił się na placek z owocami, który Dean ukrył w dolnej szufladzie lodówki. To dla Winchestera było już ciosem poniżej pasa. Ktokolwiek zabrał placek z pewnością tego pożałuje.

W bunkrze panowała jednak zupełna cisza, zupełnie jakby był opuszczony. Dean przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy aby przypadkiem o czymś nie zapomniał i gdzie mogli się wszyscy podziewać. Niestety nic szczególnego nie przyszło mu do głowy. Ruszył więc korytarzem mając nadzieję jednak kogoś spotkać.

Miał właśnie zapukać do pokoju Sama, gdy zza zakrętu wyszedł Kevin z kubkiem kawy w dłoni.

-A gdzie się reszta podziewa? –zapytał go Dean

-Castiel i Sam wyszli gdzieś razem –odpowiedział mu Kevin upijając kilka łyków z kubka

-Wyszli? Gdzie?

-Tego już nie wiem –prorok wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami, po czym minął Winchestera i udał się do kuchni.

Dean był wyraźnie zaskoczony tą wiadomością. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie Cas i Sam mogli pójść. Gdyby było to jakieś polowanie to chociaż zostawiliby jakąś wiadomość. Na wspólne zakupy też raczej nie poszli. Nie pozostawało więc nic innego jak tylko ich poszukać.

Gdy tylko wyszedł na zewnątrz od razu poczuł przeszywające mroźne powietrze. Nawet ciepła kurtka jaką miał na sobie nie dawała całkowitej ochrony. Dean poprawił kołnierz i wsunął dłonie do kieszeni rozglądając się uważnie. Miał zamiar ruszyć na poszukiwania a nawet nie widział, w którą stronę iść. Westchnął cicho do siebie i skręcił w lewo sam nie wiedząc dlaczego. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach już miał zawrócić, gdy dostrzegł Sama i Castiela zmierzający w jego stronę.

-Gdzie wyście się podziewali? –rzucił do nich na powitanie

-A co martwiłeś się? –zażartował Sam spoglądając z rozbawieniem na brata

-Chciałbyś… -prychnął Dean –A więc gdzie byliście?

-Dokarmialiśmy zwierzęta –odpowiedział Castiel wyraźnie zadowolony.

-No to już wiem gdzie podziało się całe żarcie. Nawet mój placek zniknął… A co ty tam masz? –zapytał zaraz potem dostrzegając jak Castiel chowa coś pod płaszczem. Słysząc zaś pytanie anioł drgnął lekko i spuścił wzrok jakby zdenerwowany. Dean już wiedział, że odpowiedź z pewnością mu się nie spodoba.

-Kotki –odpowiedział po chwili Castiel ukazując dwa małe kociaki. Maleństwa mogły mieć nie więcej niż trzy miesiące –Chcę je zatrzymać.

-Nie ma mowy! –odpowiedział od razu Dean. Nie chciał w bunkrze żadnych zwierząt a już tym bardziej kotów.

-Dean, one nie poradzą sobie zimą –próbował przekonać brata Sam.

-Moja odpowiedź nadal brzmi nie.

-Będę się nimi zajmował, nawet nie zauważysz ich obecności –wtrącił Castiel przytulając do siebie kociaki i choć Dean musiał w duchu przyznać, że był to zdecydowanie uroczy widok to jednak nie zamierzał zmieniać swojej decyzji.

-Nie zgadzam się na zwierzęta. Cas, odnieś je tam gdzie je znalazłeś.

-Nie! -odpowiedział anioł pewnie nie uciekając już spojrzeniem. Teraz to Dean poczuł się niepewnie –Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić.

Castiel wyminął starszego Winchestera i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę bunkra. Cokolwiek Dean by nie powiedział to nie zamierzał oddawać czy pozbywać się kotków. Dean będzie musiał pogodzić się z nowymi współlokatorami czy mu się to podobało czy nie.

W tym czasie Kevin zajadał się ostatnim kawałkiem placka. Jeśli Dean sądził, że jego kryjówka jest dobra to zdecydowanie się przeliczył. 


	9. Dzień 9

Castiel siedział właśnie w bibliotece przeglądając jakąś starą księgę, gdy podszedł do niego Dean i położył na stoliku koło niego czystą kartkę oraz długopis.

-Napisz swój list do Świętego Mikołaja –powiedział Winchester jakby była to najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Niestety nie dla Castiela, który spoglądał na Deana z miną oznaczającą, że nic nie rozumie. Winchester nie raz już widział ten wyraz twarzy, więc bez problemu odgadł, że anioł nie miał pojęcia o co się go prosi.

-Wiesz, że na święta ludzie dają sobie nawzajem prezenty, tak? –zapytał Dean mając nadzieję, że anioł zna chociaż podstawowe świąteczne tradycje.

-Owszem, ale nie wiem co ma do tego pisanie listów do świętych.

Dean wetchnął cicho. Zdecydowanie wolałby to Sam uświadamiał Castiela w ludzkich tradycjach, on sam bowiem nie miał tyle cierpliwości by wszystko dokładnie tłumaczyć. Wiedział jednak, że teraz nie może tak po prostu odejść, gdy Castiel nadal spoglądał na niego pytająco.

-Tak się tylko mówi, wiesz? Chodzi o to, że to niby Święty Mikołaj rozdaje prezenty, ot taki zwyczaj –wzruszył lekko ramionami –Po prostu napisz, co chciałbyś dostać, żebyśmy wiedzieli co ci kupić. Wszyscy robimy takie listy, żeby nie było problemów z prezentami.

Castiel pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Ludzkie obyczaje były niekiedy dość dziwne, jednakże wzajemne obdarowywanie się prezentami było czymś naprawdę miłym i godnym kultywowania. Skierował spojrzenie na pustą kartkę, którą dał mu Dean i nagle coś sobie uświadomił.

-Dean, a co jeśli mam już wszystko czego chciałem?

Winchester znów westchnął, a już miał nadzieję, że wszystko poszło dobrze i anioł grzecznie wykona swoje zadanie bez szukania kolejnych problemów.

-Naprawdę niczego nie potrzebujesz? Jakiejś pasty nabłyszczającej do swojej aureolki czy dodatkowych strun do harfy? –zapytał Dean z lekkim uśmiechem, jednak widząc znowu nic nierozumiejącą minę Castiela odpuścił sobie dalsze żarty.

-Mam już wszystko co jest naprawdę ważne. Mam ciebie Dean i Sama oraz Kevina. Jesteście dla mnie prawdziwą rodziną. Mam także miejsce, które mogę nazwać domem. Nic więcej mi do szczęścia nie potrzeba.

W tym momencie Dean zrozumiał, że Castiel zrozumiał święta tak jak każdy powinien był to zrobić. W końcu powinien być to czas przeznaczony rodzinie i bliskim i to on byli w tych dniach najważniejsi. Prezenty nie były wiele warte, jeśli nie było osób z którymi można było razem spędzić świąteczne dni.

-Pomimo wszystko postaram się coś wymyślić –dodał po chwili Castiel uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Zdecydowanie nie chciał bowiem stwarzać dodatkowych problemów i jeśli ktoś chciał mu kupić prezent to należało to zaakceptować. Dean skinął tylko lekko głową w odpowiedzi. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że Cas nie wymyśli niczego dziwnego co można było dostać na drugim końcu świata, bądź było dostępne tysiąc lat temu. Bez względu jednak na wszystko to co najważniejsze już tu mieli. Może ich rodzina była mała, dziwna i naprawdę wiele przeszła to jednak pomimo tego była najlepsza. 


	10. Dzień 10

Wiadomym było, że prędzej czy później trzeba będzie zacząć narzekać na śnieg. Na początku jednak było całkiem przyjemnie, prószył sobie lekko, szczególnie wieczorami i nikomu szczególnie nie przeszkadzał. Nawet wszystko wyglądało jakoś ładniej przykryte białym puchem. Jednakże jak zawsze co za dużo to niezdrowo.

Tego dnia Dean i Sam wyjechali z bunkra by zająć się kolejną sprawą dziwnych morderstw. Jeszcze wtedy śnieg sypał leniwie i zdecydowanie w niczym nie przeszkadzał. Problemy pojawiły się, gdy Winchesterowie chcieli wrócić do bunkra po załatwieniu wszystkich łowieckich spraw. Wtedy niestety już nie było tak sympatycznie. Śnieg rozpadał się na całego, a do tego dołączył jeszcze mroźny i porywisty wiatr. Zapewne w takiej sytuacji najbezpieczniej byłoby zostać w motelu do czasu aż pogoda się trochę uspokoi. Dean jednak stwierdził, że poradzi sobie na drodze. Na dodatek w bunkrze został Castiel z Kevinem a naprawdę nie wiadomo było co może przyjść do głowy tej dwójce. No i jeszcze zwierzaki Castiela, ta dwójka kociąt pomimo tego, że były naprawdę urocze (jak to zazwyczaj kocięta) to jednak psotne z nich były potworki. Dean zdecydowanie wolał trzymać się od nich z daleka, szczególnie, że gdy tylko znalazł się za blisko zaczynał kichać i męczyć się z katarem. Cholerna alergia. Castiel doskonale o niej wiedział a i tak sprowadził do bunkra te futrzane kulki. Na dodatek Sam i Kevin od razu się w nich zakochali, więc Dean nie miał już nic więcej do powiedzenia, musiał się pogodzić z towarzystwem kociaków.

Pomimo niechęci wracania do alergenów Dean stwierdził, że woli dotrzeć do bunkra jak najszybciej by upewnić się, że ten jeszcze jest na swoim miejscu. Dlatego też po spakowaniu się i wymeldowaniu z motelu od razu ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Niestety pogoda nie zamierzała im czegokolwiek ułatwiać i z każdą minutą było coraz gorzej. Śnieg sypał tak gęsto, że nic zupełnie nie było widać, samochodowe wycieraczki również nic nie dawały, wokół była tylko biel i nic więcej. Jednak nie tylko brak jakiejkolwiek widoczności był problemem. Śniegu bowiem przybywało w tak szybkim tempie, że droga stawała się niemalże nieprzejezdna. To był spory błąd by skorzystać z bocznej, rzadko uczęszczanej wiejskiej drogi. Może i dzięki temu uniknęli korków, ale trafili na inną przeszkodę i w końcu utknęli w śniegu w samym środku śnieżnej burzy.

-Po prostu świetnie –warknął Dean uderzając dłonią w kierownicę, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Impala dalej nie pojedzie. Utknęli na jakimś zadupiu z dala od cywilizacji i to jeszcze w taką pogodę. Zanim uda im się sprowadzić jakąś pomoc to śniegu nasypie już po sam dach samochodu.

-Nie mam zasięgu –mruknął Sam unosząc rękę z telefonem do góry jakby mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu uda mu się złapać sygnał.

-No to jeszcze lepiej… To nawet nie mamy jak wezwać pomocy. Znajdą nas na wiosnę w czasie roztopów.

Mieli problem i Sam doskonale o tym wiedział. Teraz pozostawało jednak zastanowić się nad tym co zrobić. Mogli wysiąść i popchnąć samochód do najbliższej, bardziej uczęszczanej drogi, gdzie pług wykonał już swoje zadanie. Mogli wyjść i poszukać jakiegoś domostwa, bądź chociaż miejsca gdzie mieliby zasięg. Bądź mogli po prostu zostać w samochodzie i czekać na cud. Każda opcja nie była do końca dobra. W taką pogodę nawet nie wiadomo było w którą stronę iść, bo nic oprócz śniegu nie było widać. Ciężko było również określić jak daleko byli od jakichś zamieszkanych domów, bądź przejezdnej drogi.

-Nie mam dobrego pomysłu –westchnął w końcu Sam odrzucając telefon na tylne siedzenie –Nie wiem jak moglibyśmy skontaktować się z kimkolwiek z sprawie pomocy.

Zapadła cisza zakłócana jedynie przez świst wiatru. Śniegu coraz bardziej przybywało i nie zapowiadało się by pogoda miała się w niedługim czasie zmienić. Wyglądało na to, że Winchesterowie naprawdę utknęli. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach Dean drgnął lekko i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

-Pogoda nie ma wpływu na anielskie radio, prawda? –zapytał spoglądając uważnie na Sama, który słysząc te słowa również się ożywił, a już naprawdę się obawiał, że przyjdzie im tu zostać do wiosny.

-Dobra Cas, naprawdę mam nadzieję, że teraz słuchasz –zaczął starszy Winchester –Jak sprowadzisz nam pomoc to kupię tym twoim futrzakom zapas karmy na rok.

Teraz mogli jedynie czekać. Czas jednak mijał a nic się nie działo. Atmosfera w samochodzie robiła się coraz bardziej napięta i Sam postanowił, że jeśli w ciągu najbliższych minut nic się nie wydarzy to idzie szukać szczęścia na zewnątrz. W tym samym momencie, gdy o tym pomyślał dostrzegł zbliżające się światła pojazdu pomocy drogowej. Wyglądało na to, że Dean jednak będzie musiał zainwestować w kocią karmę.


	11. Dzień 11

-Co to za paskudztwo?

-Żadne paskudztwo. Ja sądzę, że jest całkiem uroczy…

-Uroczy? Gdzie ty masz oczy? To wygląda koszmarnie.

-Twoja twarz wygląda koszmarnie i jakoś nie jęczę.

-Hej, to było niemiłe… Przestań mi to podtykać pod nos i tak tego nie chcę.

-Nie ważne czy chcesz i tak to założysz jak my wszyscy.

-Pff, chciałbyś.

-Naprawdę nie bądź dziecinny, a teraz go przymierz.

-Nie chcę…

Castiel siedział przy stole przysłuchując się tej wymianie zdań pomiędzy Samem i Deanem. Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że anioł spytał o śmieszne, świąteczne swetry, które widział na zdjęciu w jakiejś gazecie. Temat zaraz podłapał Sam, który stwierdził, że zabawnie będzie gdyby oni również takie mieli, w końcu te swetry również stawały się już tradycją, a im bardziej dziwaczne tym lepiej. Skończyło się na tym, że młodszy Winchester wrócił tego dnia do bunkra z czterema „paskudztwami” jak to określił Dean. Castiel westchnął cicho spoglądając na swój sweter z dużym bałwanem na przedzie. Nos, oczy oraz guziki bałwana były odstające, a sama postać bałwana wykonana była z miękkiego pluszu. Cas stwierdził, że jego sweter naprawdę nie wygląda tak źle, może nie chciałby nosić go na co dzień, bo za bardzo wyróżniałby się w tłumie, ale od święta chętnie założy coś innego.

Dean jednak niechętnie podszedł do pomysłu ze swetrami. Uważał, że są okropne i poniekąd miał sporo racji, rewii mody wygrać w nich by się nie udało. Castiel wiedział jednak, że Dean zawsze na początku wydawał się przeciwny tego typu nowościom a i tak prędzej czy później się na nie zgadzał. Anioł ostatnio nawet przyłapał Deana na próbie zabawy z kociakami. Co prawda Winchester co chwila wtedy kichał, ale jednak liczyły się dobre chęci.

Sam po dłuższej wymianie zdań w końcu odpuścił, wiedział bowiem, że siłą osiągnie przeciwny efekt. Cisnął więc tylko w Deana jego swetrem i postanowił udać się do swojego pokoju. Duży łeb renifera na swetrze Sama podskakiwał z każdym krokiem młodszego Winchestera, gdy ten się oddalał. Dean westchnął cicho i zmierzył krytycznym spojrzeniem trzymaną przez siebie rzecz. Jego sweter nie miał żadnych wystających elementów. Widniały jednak na nim wizerunki reniferów, bałwanków, Mikołaja czy choineczek.

-Obrzydliwy… -mruknął Dean. Wtedy jednak do pomieszczenia wszedł Kevin w swoim własnym świątecznym wdzianku. W tym właśnie momencie Dean stwierdził, że jego „świąteczny koszmar” wcale nie jest aż taki koszmarny. Na swetrze Kevina widniała choinka zrobiona ze sztucznego igliwia. Przyozdobiona była małymi, plastikowymi bombkami, a także łańcuchem lampek, które naprawdę świeciły.

-Zajebisty, prawda? –powiedział uśmiechnięty szeroko Kevin, a Castiel przytaknął, że to naprawdę ładny sweter. Dean stwierdził, że otaczają go idioci w czym utwierdził go widok kociaków, które właśnie wbiegły do pokoju. One również ubrane były w małe, świąteczne sweterki. 


	12. Dzień 12

Opady śniegu utrzymywały się już dłuższy czas, na dodatek mróz trzymał, więc panująca wokół biel nie zamierzała tak szybko zniknąć. Śnieg był jednak całkiem w porządku, gdy siedziało się w ciepłym miejscu, gdzie można było otulić się kocem i schować się przed całym światem z kubkiem gorącej herbaty czy kakao w dłoni. Niestety nawet tak wyjątkowe miejsce jak bunkier nie było samowystarczalne. Jedzenie w końcu się skończyło i trzeba było opuścić ciepłą kryjówkę. To było dość trudne zadanie biorąc pod uwagę ilość białego puchu. Naprawdę ciężko było przekopać się przez ten cały śnieg by chociaż móc wydostać się na zewnątrz.

-Cas, nie możesz użyć tych swoich czarów i sprzątnąć ten śnieg z drogi? –zapytał Dean opierając się o łopatę do śniegu i spoglądając z nadzieją na anioła.

-Jestem wojownikiem a nie pługiem –mruknął Castiel jakby urażony, że prosi się go o coś takiego. Dean prychnął tylko cicho, jednak wrócił do pracy.

Tego dnia cała czwórka zabrała się za odśnieżanie, jedna osoba z pewnością by się z tym nie uporała, szczególnie, że do odśnieżenia były aż dwa wyjścia, w końcu musieli też jakoś wyjechać Impalą z garażu. Podzielili się więc na pary i zajęli się oddzielnymi wejściami. Winchester miał nadzieję, że z aniołem szybciej upora się z tym wszystkim i będzie mógł wrócić do ciepła. Niestety jego nadzieje szybko się ulotniły. Castiel westchnął cicho i zlustrował wzrokiem otaczającą ich mroźną biel, czekało ich naprawdę sporo pracy. Wtedy właśnie oberwał czymś zimnym w policzek. Zdezorientowany otarł twarz i rozejrzał się dookoła. Od razu dostrzegł śmiejącego się Deana, który trzymał w dłoni gotową już drugą śnieżkę. Castiel nie zamierzał tego zignorować, skoro Winchester chciał wojny to ją dostanie.

Chwilę potem odśnieżanie poszło w zapomnienie, a nadszedł czas śnieżnej wojny. Dean nie spodziewał się, że anioł będzie tak dobry w bitwie na śnieżki, choć dzięki temu zdecydowanie było ciekawiej. Szybko skrył się za drzewem, gdy kolejna śnieżka poleciała w jego kierunku. Trzeba było działać naprawdę szybko, szczególnie podczas przygotowywania „amunicji”.  Castiel jednak na pewno nie zamierzał łatwo dać za wygraną, w końcu tak jak wcześniej powiedział był wojownikiem. Co prawda może nie była to typowa wojna, do której był szkolony, ale ta zdecydowanie była przyjemniejsza. Wiadomym więc było, że żadna ze stron nie planowała się poddać. Łopaty do śniegu leżały zapomniane, w końcu było ważniejsze zajęcie…

-Serio chłopaki, serio?

Sam westchnął cicho widząc co się dzieje. Naprawdę nie mógł zostawić tej dwójki bez nadzoru.

-Witaj Sam –powiedział spokojnie Castiel, zupełnie jakby przed chwilą wcale nie toczył śnieżnej bitwy niczym dziecko, które tęskniło za śniegiem cały rok.

-Nie można was zostawić samych.

-Nie narzekaj Sammy, to tylko chwilowa przerwa –stwierdził Dean wzruszając niewinnie ramionami –Odśnieżanie nie zając, nie ucieknie. A ty z Kevinem już skończyliście?

W tym momencie Sam drgnął lekko i opuścił wzrok jakby właśnie przyłapano go na jakimś niecnym uczynku.

-Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy, tak jakby… -powiedział po chwili nie podnosząc jednak spojrzenia.

Dean uniósł brwi doskonale wiedząc, że jego braciszek coś kręci. Poza tym gani jego i Castiela a sam jeszcze nie skończył swojej pracy.

-O co chodzi? –zapytał w końcu Dean

-Nie masz nic przeciwko żebym wziął twój stary szalik? –zapytał po chwili Sam w końcu spoglądając na brata.

-A po co ci to?

-Do bałwana.

-Że co?

-Ulepiliśmy z Kevinem bałwana, ma czapkę z garnka i oczy z kamyków… Przydałby mu się szalik.

W tym momencie Dean wybuchł śmiechem. Jak widać nie tylko on z Casem postanowili zrobić sobie przerwę. Kevin oraz Sam w tym czasie lepili bałwana. Chyba jednak szybko się z tym odśnieżaniem nie uporają. Lepiej będzie stoczyć czteroosobową bitwę na śnieżki.


	13. Dzień 13

Naprawdę można było się tego spodziewać po wielogodzinnej bitwie, tarzaniu się w śniegu i lądowaniu w zaspach. Kiedy to już nawet ciepły, zimowy ubiór nie dawał całkowitej ochrony, szczególnie gdy śnieg lądował za kołnierzem. Musiało się to skończyć przeziębieniem. Pierwszy rozchorował się Sam, po czym zaraził Kevina oraz Deana. Castiel jako jedyny uniknął choroby, ale on w końcu był aniołem, miał to szczęście, że nie chorował. Jednakże po kilku dniach począł naprawdę żałować swojej odporności. Co prawda jako człowiek miał okazję przekonać się o tym, że jakiekolwiek choroby nie należą do nieprzyjemności. Z pewnością jednak zwykłe przeziębienie nie było jakąś bolesną czy śmiertelną chorobą. Niestety cała chorująca trójka zachowywała się tak jakby właśnie zapadli na coś nieuleczalnego a Śmierć już stała w progu. Wtedy to właśnie Castiel zaczął żałować, że również nie mógł się przeziębić. Wtedy także położyłby się w łóżku, otulony kołdrą i narzekał na cały świat, żądając od innych by spełniali jego zachcianki. Niestety na swoje nieszczęście był zdrów, więc to on musiał spełniać cudze zachcianki, w końcu biedni ludzie byli tak strasznie chorzy…

Anioł prychnął cicho pod nosem stojąc w kuchni i próbując ugotować zupę. Dean zażyczył sobie pomidorowej z ryżem, bo to podobno najlepsza zupa na przeziębienia. Castiel jednak nigdy w życiu jej nie gotował, więc niezbyt dobrze mu to wychodziło, choć z początku sądził, że to nie może być takie trudne. Wziął nawet książkę kucharską, jednak dwie pierwsze próby gotowania zupy wylądowały już w odpływie toalety. Castiel zaczynał już być zmęczony niańczeniem ludzi. Mieli oni tyle różnych zachcianek, że biedny anioł nie nadążał je wszystkie spełniać. Chwilami nawet zastanawiał się czy cała trójka sobie z niego nie żartuje, wykorzystując jego dobroduszność i chęć niesienia pomocy. W końcu w bunkrze nie mieszkały przeciętne osoby. Każdy z nich naprawdę wiele przeszedł: walki z demonami, lewiatanami i pozostałym paranormalnym badziewiem, a teraz po prostu pokonało ich przeziębienie? W takiej sytuacji można byłoby się jednak zastanowić, dlaczego Castiel nie użył swoich anielskich mocy by dokonać cudownego uzdrowienia. Prawdą było, że pomimo wszystkich obecnych niedogodności Castiel nie chciał tego robić. W końcu wiedział, że przeziębienie z pewnością nie jest chorobą zagrażającą życiu. Poza tym wyczytał gdzieś, że unikanie wszelkich chorób może źle wpływać na ludzki układ odpornościowy i że lepiej jest pozwolić organizmowi zwalczać chorobę. Tak więc anioł cierpliwie znosił te trudne dni, choć najchętniej uciekłby na drugi koniec świata i niech ci jęczący ludzie samo sobie radzą.

Wszystko w opiekowaniu się nad chorymi było trudne, nawet ugotowanie zupy. W końcu Castiel nie mógł jej spróbować by powiedzieć czy jest dobra. Dlatego też, gdy w przepisie znalazł na końcu zapis „doprawić do smaku” westchnął cierpiętniczo. Do tego robienie zakupów, to dopiero był koszmar. Które chusteczki były bardziej miękkie? Kaszel mokry czy suchy, że o co w ogóle chodzi? Smak tabletek od bólu gardła… Z miodem czy z eukaliptusem? A czy to jakaś różnica? Może witaminy na wzmocnienie? Castiel zadrżał lekko, gdy przypomniał sobie ostatnie zakupy. Kupił chyba wszystko co się dało, by potem znów nie słuchać, że coś jednak zrobił źle. Westchnął cicho do siebie. W takich chwilach zastanawiał się czy naprawdę warto było zbuntować się przeciwko niebu. Na co mu to było? Stał się upadłym aniołem tylko po to by gotować teraz zupki i dostarczać zapasy chusteczek? Jeszcze potem tylko usłyszy, że zupa była za słona a chusteczki miały być rumiankowe a nie miętowe. Naprawdę należał mu się medal za cierpliwość. Castiel postanowił w duchu, że następnym razem to on się rozchoruje, jeszcze nie wiedział jak ale z pewnością coś wymyśli. 


	14. Dzień 14

Tego dnia Dean siedział przed telewizorem ze znudzeniem przerzucając kanały w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciekawego. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach westchnął cicho i zirytowany odrzucił pilot na bok. Nie mógł znaleźć nic godnego uwagi, a raczej czegoś, co nie było jakimś filmem związanym ze zbliżającymi się świętami. Niestety był to taki okres, że naprawdę było o to trudno. No cóż, trzeba było się zadowolić tym co było…

-Co tam ciekawego oglądasz? –zapytał Sam, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju.

-Nie wiem, coś o zwierzątkach, które też chciały dostać prezenty –odpowiedział spokojnie Dean nie spuszczając wzroku z telewizora. Pomimo tego wiedział, że Sam właśnie obdarzył go spojrzeniem mówiącym: serio Dean, oglądasz film animowany dla dzieci? Na szczęście młodszy Winchester nic na głos nie powiedział tylko usiadł koło brata i zabrał mi pilota.

-Musi być coś ciekawszego… -mruknął cicho do siebie i teraz to on począł skakać po kanałach, na co Dean tylko westchnął cicho. Musiał przyznać w duchu, że zaczęła go interesować ta bajka, jednak męska duma nie pozwoliła mu powiedzieć tego głośno. Tak więc bez słowa sprzeciwu pozwolił Samowi przełączyć na inny kanał.

-Wszędzie tylko świąteczne filmy i jakieś animacje dla dzieci… Jedynie chyba programy dokumentalne nie emitują nic świątecznego –westchnął Sam poddając się i odpuszczając dalsze poszukiwania.

-Jakbym nie wiedział. Nawet seriale emitują odcinki świąteczne –dodał Dean zastanawiając się jak niby niechcący przełączyć z powrotem na tę bajkę. Naprawdę musiał dowiedzieć się co stanie się dalej…

-Nawet programy informacyjne gadają tylko o zbliżających się świętach. No cóż, raz w roku można to wytrzymać –stwierdził Sam wzruszając lekko ramionami. Pamiętał doskonale, że jako dzieciak uwielbiał ten okres w telewizji. W końcu miał znacznie większy wybór filmów, które mógł oglądać. Szczególnie, gdy telewizja była niemalże jedynym sposobem na zabicie czasu. Ojca niemalże nigdy nie było, a Dean nie zawsze miał chęć by się bawić. W takich chwilach pozostawał tylko szklany ekran.

W poszukiwaniach zatrzymał się właśnie na kanale informacyjnym. Jak można było się domyślić wiadomości w większości dotyczyły świąt i zimy. A to największa choinka w kraju, a to ostrzeżenie przed obfitymi opadami śniegu. Zaraz potem zestawienie o tym ile to wydaje się rocznie na prezenty.

-No cóż, nie będę ci przeszkadzał… -stwierdził w końcu Sam wstając z miejsca –Idę poszukać sobie innego zajęcia.

Gdy Sam wyszedł z pokoju Dean odetchnął z ulgą i natychmiast przełączył na interesujący go kanał. Jednakże w jego życiu nigdy nie mogło być za dobrze i jedyne na co zdążył to napisy końcowe. Cóż za złośliwość losu. Sfrustrowany wyłączył telewizor i również postanowił poszukać sobie innego zajęcia. Może uda mu się znaleźć tę bajkę w internecie? 


	15. Dzień 15

Zbliżające się święta miały z pewnością swój urok i były wyjątkowe. Cały ten klimat ciepła i bliskości pomimo zimowej pory był naprawdę czymś przyjemnym. Jednakże zawsze przed samymi świętami pojawiał się okres przygotowań, w tym zakup prezentów. W końcu obdarowywanie się prezentami było już tradycją i bez tego święta wiele traciły. Często to właśnie momentu rozpakowywania prezentów każdy najbardziej oczekuje, kiedy to dowie się czy otrzymał to o czym marzył. Leżące pod choinką kolorowe paczki stały się już nieodłącznym elementem świąt. Jednakże zanim będzie można położyć je pod tą choinką trzeba było te prezenty zakupić, a to już niestety nie zawsze było takie przyjemne. Dla Kevina kupowanie prezentów miało jakby dwa oblicza, to dobre i to złe. Z jednej strony lubił kupować bliskim prezenty, widzieć ich uśmiechnięte twarze, gdy będą je potem otwierać. Zakupy prezentów przypominały też o zbliżających się świętach i tej całej magicznej atmosferze. Jednak miały również swą gorszą stronę. Przede wszystkim było to te całe zamieszanie w sklepach. Był to czas, kiedy wszyscy chcieli kupić prezenty i tłok w centrach handlowych był niesamowity. Wokół sklepów zero miejsc parkingowych, a w sklepach tak ciasno, że przejść się nie da. Wszędzie hałas, zgiełk i pełno ludzi. Wtedy nagle świąteczna atmosfera miłości do bliźniego pryska jak bańka mydlana, gdy wokół słychać kłótnie i przepychanki. To właśnie było głównym koszmarem podczas kupowania prezentów.

Jednak czasem pojawiał się jeszcze jeden problem pt. co ja mam do cholery niby kupić? Dobrze było bowiem wiedzieć czego się szuka, wpaść szybko do sklepu, chwycić to, co jest potrzebne, odstać swoje w kolejce do kasy i wyjść. Jednak niestety nie zawsze było tak kolorowo, gorzej, gdy nie miało się żadnych sensownych pomysłów. Z tym właśnie problemem musiał zmierzyć się teraz Kevin. Pomimo bowiem pomysłu pisania listów do Mikołaja niewiele z tego wyszło. Castiel stwierdził, że on naprawdę niczego nie potrzebuje, Dean ciągle odkładał pisanie listu na później aż w końcu stwierdził, że nie jest dzieckiem i nie będzie tego pisał, zaś Sam ślęczał dość długo nad kartką by w końcu oznajmić, że cokolwiek mu się kupi to będzie szczęśliwy. I tak oto Kevin został z problemem zakupu prezentów. Nie miał bowiem pojęcia co kupić tej trójce. Może coś związanego z ich hobby? Niestety głównym zajęciem Winchesterów i Castiela było mordowanie paranormalnych stworzeń, ciężko więc byłoby znaleźć coś z tym związanego. Nie kupi przecież pod choinkę broni czy zapasu nabojów, bo to zdecydowanie zepsułoby cały klimat. Należało więc dłużej się zastanowić, co lubił każdy z nich. Co mogłoby ucieszyć Sama? Może odżywka do włosów? W końcu młodszy Winchester zdawał się mieć lekkiego bzika na punkcie swoich włosów skoro ich jeszcze nie ściął. Sam lubił też czytać. Może więc należało kupić mu jakąś książkę? Tak, to mógł nie być głupi pomysł. Co jednak z Deanem? Co jego zaciekawi? Książka kucharska z setką przepisów na różne placki? Może komplet płyt z serialem Dr Sexy, choć zapewne Dean miał już dawno ściągnięte z internetu wszystkie dostępne odcinki. W takim wypadku może lepiej będzie zakupić coś związanego z samochodami, Dean bowiem kochał swoją Impalę. To może być myśl.

Kevin pokiwał głową spoglądając na swoją listę pomysłów. Powoli udawało mu się coś wymyślić co mógłby kupić jako prezenty. Wiedział jednak, że przed nim największa zagadka, co kupić Castielowi? Co takiego mogłoby się przydać aniołowi? Nie miał on żadnego hobby. Nie potrzebował żadnych kosmetyków czy dodatkowych ubrań. Nie był fanem, żadnego rodzaju muzyki czy serialu. Kupić zaś aniołowi, który zbuntował się przeciwko niebu coś związanego z religią byłoby dość nietaktowne. Co takiego lubił Castiel? Z pewnością kochał całą ludzkość, jednak tego nie da się sprezentować. Może więc jakaś książka lub filmy związane z historią ludzkości? Nie, przecież Castiel znał to doskonale, był naocznym świadkiem całej ewolucji i widział jak rozwija się ludzki gatunek.

Kevin westchnął cicho, naprawdę nie miał pojęcia co kupić Castielowi. Każdy pomysł, który przychodził mu do głowy szybko odrzucał uważając go za niedorzeczny czy nieodpowiedni. No cóż, pozostawało jedynie wybrać się do sklepu i liczyć na to, że coś wpadnie mu w oko. Kupowanie prezentów zdecydowanie potrafiło być koszmarem, szczególnie, gdy miało się tak dziwną rodzinę.


	16. Dzień 16

Każdy wie, że zbliżające się święta są czasem, który należy spędzić z rodziną. Prawdą jednak było, że jeśli liczyły się jedynie więzy krwi to Winchesterowie nie mieli żyjącej rodziny. Już dawno jednak uznali, że więzy krwi tak naprawdę o niczym nie świadczą i tak powstała chyba najdziwniejsza rodzina na świecie. Tego dnia właśnie do bunkra zawitać miał jeden z członków tej dziwnej rodziny, w końcu święta należało spędzać wspólnie.

Charlie poprawiła pasek od podróżnej torby na ramieniu i ruszyła dalej przed siebie. Miała jeszcze spory kawałek do przejścia. Westchnęła cicho do siebie, że też ten tajny bunkier musiał być tak daleko od jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji. Dostać się tam, gdy nie miało się własnego transportu wcale nie było takie proste. Jednakże miała motywację, chciała jak najszybciej dotrzeć na miejsce i znowu spotkać się z Winchesterami. Może i ta dwójka obróciła jej dotychczasowe życie do góry nogami, ale zdecydowanie tego nie żałowała. Mogła ich teraz nazwać swoją rodziną, naprawdę jej bliską. Do przodu pchała ją również myśl o nowych znajomościach, które przyjdzie jej zawrzeć. W końcu bowiem pozna Castiela, tyle o nim słyszała i czytała w książkach a jeszcze nigdy nie miała okazji go poznać. Słyszała również o proroku Kevinie i wiedziała, że on również pomagał w sprawie z lewiatanami.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko do siebie. Wiedziała, że to będą nietypowe święta, takie jakich jeszcze nie doświadczyła. Oczywiście miała okazję przeżyć nie raz wspaniałą rodzinną Gwiazdkę, kiedy była dzieckiem. Wszystko się urwało od czasu tamtego wypadku, po którym naprawdę ciężko było jej się pozbierać. Przez wiele następnych lat większość czasu podczas świąt spędzała w szpitalu nie mogąc odpuścić i pozostawić bolesnej przeszłości za sobą. Dawne wspomnienia nie znikną, jednak wiedziała, że przyszedł czas by zdobyć nowe. Zrobi wszystko by tegoroczne święta były naprawdę wyjątkowe, takie które pozwolą, choć na chwilę zapomnieć o przeszłości.

Zbliżające się dni miały być wyjątkowe nie tylko dla Charlie. Dla każdego mieszkańca bunkra był to ważny okres. Dla Castiela było to pierwsze tego typu świętowanie w życiu a lat miał już zdecydowanie dużo na karku. Nigdy jednak wcześniej nie świętował tych dni razem z ludźmi. To było interesujące przeżycie, gdy można było poczuć tę całą niezwykła atmosferę od środka. Dawniej mógł jedynie obserwować ludzi i to jak przygotowywali się do świąt. Jednakże to nie wzbudzało aż tak wielkiego zainteresowania, anioł jeszcze wtedy nie mógł poczuć tego całego zamieszania i przeżyć tego na własnej skórze. Z każdym dniem jednak coraz lepiej rozumiał co takiego wspaniałego ludzie widzą w tych zimowych dniach. Jego prawdziwa istota czuła to, co ludzie nazywali „magią świąt”, teraz już rozumiał co oznaczał ten termin i coraz bardziej był tym zachwycony. Chciał by zbliżający się okres dla każdego był wyjątkowy, bo każdy z nich na to zasłużył.

Winchesterowie zazwyczaj nie obchodzili świąt. Po śmierci ich matki odeszło to zupełnie na dalszy plan. Sam nigdy nie miał okazji poznać co to znaczy spędzić święta z rodzicami, a Dean czuł ból na wspomnienie ostatnich świąt z Mary i Johnem. Ich ojciec zatracił się w polowaniach i choć bracia próbowali sami organizować sobie świąteczny czas to doskonale wiedzieli, że to nie jest to. Nigdy niedane im będzie przeżyć magicznych, rodzinnych dni jak postacie z świątecznych filmów. Z biegiem lat święta stawały się jedynie krótkim przerywnikiem pomiędzy polowaniami, kiedy to bracia złożyli sobie życzenia i podarowali jakiś drobiazg. Bywały jednak lata, że i na to nie było czasu bądź możliwości. Czasami polowania tak pochłaniały Winchesterów, że nawet nie mieli czasu pomyśleć nad świętami, nie mówiąc już o jakiejkolwiek organizacji. Ich życia, bowiem układały się różnie i zdecydowanie rzadko kiedy było dobrze, na tyle dobrze by można było choć przez chwilę zapomnieć o tych wszystkich paranormalnych problemach. Teraz jednak było inaczej. Winchesterowie nie byli sami, nie wisiała im nad głowami żadna apokalipsa a sprawy nieba i piekła póki co były stabilne. W końcu można było naprawdę odetchnąć.

Z całej tej dziwnej rodziny Kevin mógł pochwalić się zdecydowanie najdłuższym stażem, jeśli chodziło o normalne, rodzinne święta. Wiódł bowiem całkiem normalne życie do czasu gdy nie został wybrany nowym prorokiem. Może i był geniuszem i wielką wagę przykładał własnemu kształtowaniu się to jednak zawsze znalazł czas by te świąteczne dni spędzić ze swoją matką. Teraz jednak jego świat znacząco się zmienił. Nadal co prawda będzie mógł spędzić święta z matką, jednak nie będą już tylko sami ze sobą. Można było powiedzieć, że rodzina trochę się rozrosła. Kevin czasem tęsknił za dawnym życiem, które pomimo wszystko było prostsze, jednak w takie dni jak te zapominał o tej tęsknocie. Wiedział, że to co było nie wróci i należy się cieszyć z tego co miał, a miał najwspanialszą, choć zarazem najdziwniejszą rodzinę na świecie. 


	17. Dzień 17

To był ten dzień, kiedy należało postarać się o choinkę. W końcu to był kolejny element świąt, bez którego ciężko byłoby się jednak obejść, szczególnie jeśli te święta miały być wyjątkowe. Gdzież bowiem lepiej wyglądać będą kolorowe podarki, jak nie pod zieloną, pachnącą lasem choinką. Właśnie głównie dla tego niezwykłego zapachu od razu postanowiono, że choinka ma być żywa. Pozostawało więc ją tylko zdobyć i właśnie z tego powodu Sam, Dean i Cas wyjechali rano z bunkra. Z początku miał jechać jedynie Dean z Samem, jednakże anioł uparł się, że również chce brać w tym udział. Tak więc cała trójka ruszyła w podróż do najbliższego lasu by stamtąd zdobyć ich własne drzewko. Co prawda Sam nie był zadowolony z tego pomysłu:

-Uważam, że powinniśmy kupić choinkę jak normalni ludzie, zamiast kraść jakąś z lasu –stwierdził spoglądając z wyrzutem na brata.

-Nie mam zamiaru płacić. Szkoda na to kasy, szczególnie gdy można zdobyć to w inny sposób –odrzekł Dean i nie przejmując się narzekaniom Sama jechał dalej w wytyczonym kierunku.

Castiel tego nie komentował. Musiał jednak stwierdzić, że słowo „kraść” nie brzmiało dobrze. Jednakże zastanawiał się jak można coś ukraść z lasu? Czy las był czyjąś własnością? Przecież każdy mógł tam normalnie wejść. Anioł westchnął cicho, jednak ludzkie sprawy były niekiedy kłopotliwe i nadal dla niego nie zrozumiałe. Wolał więc nie wtrącać się w sprzeczkę Winchesterów.

Po jakimś czasie Sam odpuścił sobie namawianie Deana na zakup choinki, szczególnie, że właśnie zatrzymali się na miejscu. Przed nimi rozciągał się gęsty las, dość cichy o tej porze roku. Cała trójka wysiadła z samochodu. Sam i Dean zabrali z bagażnika siekierki i ruszyli w głąb lasu w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego drzewka. Znalezienie jednak odpowiedniego iglaka wcale nie było takie proste, większość drzew rosnących w lesie była zdecydowanie za duża, inne zaś były za małe, bądź wyglądały niezbyt okazale. Cała trójka zapuszczała się coraz głębiej jednak nie mogli znaleźć tego czego szukali.

-Teraz tak sobie pomyślałem, że lepiej byłoby mieć choinkę razem z korzeniami. Można byłoby wsadzić ją do doniczki i z pewnością dłużej by się utrzymała –powiedział nagle Sam rozglądając się dookoła i wypatrując choinki idealnej.

-I teraz to mówisz? Trzeba było wziąć łopaty z bagażnika –mruknął Dean

-Dlaczego to ja mam o wszystkim myśleć, poza tym i tak mnie nie słuchasz.

-Czyli teraz stwierdzisz, że to wszystko moja wina?

Zapewne kolejna sprzeczka pomiędzy Winchesterami trwałaby jeszcze dłużej gdyby tym razem Castiel nie postanowił im przeszkodzić.

-Przepraszam, czy uważacie, że to drzewko się nadaje? –zapytał spokojnie anioł trzymając nad głową dużą, ponad czterometrową choinkę, którą właśnie wyrwał razem z korzeniami. Winchesterom opadły szczęki. Czasami naprawdę zapominali, że mają za towarzysza anioła, istotę o nadludzkiej sile. Gdy otrząsnęli się z szoku uznali, że Castiel wybrał naprawdę ładne drzewko. Całe szczęście, bo nie wiedzieliby co zrobić z tym już wyrwanym. Teraz musieli już tylko wrócić do bunkra. Co również nie było takie proste. Castiel zaoferował, że może donieść iglaka do bunkra, ale to zdecydowanie wzbudziłoby sensację, gdyby ktoś go zauważył. Jedynym sposobem było przymocować drzewko do dachu samochodu. Oby tylko udało im się jakoś dotrzeć w całości. Jak widać przygotowywanie się do świąt wcale nie było takie proste jak mogłoby się to wydawać, a na filmach wszystko wygląda tak łatwo i przyjemnie… 


	18. Dzień 18

Sam wszedł do biblioteki znajdującej się w bunkrze, by odłożyć na miejsce książki, które skończył czytać. Zastał tam Castiela pochylonego nad jakimś tomem. Anioł wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiał sądząc po jego minie. Sam może nie był tak dobry w odczytywaniu Castielowych myśli jak Dean, ale tym razem udało mu się to bez problemu.

-Nad czym tak rozmyślasz, Cas? –zapytał podchodząc bliżej i siadając na krześle obok anioła. Castiel uniósł spojrzenie znad stron książki i skierował je na Sama. Winchester dostrzegł, że książka dotyczyła tradycji i historii świąt.

-Zastanawiam się dlaczego święta obchodzi się akurat w grudniu. Zbawiciel przecież nie urodził się w tym miesiącu –odpowiedział Castiel

-Wiesz, nie jestem znawcą w tym temacie, wydaję mi się jednak, że ma to jakiś związek z pogańskimi świętami –odpowiedział Sam starając sobie przypomnieć co jeszcze wie na ten temat.

-A co mają do tego pogańskie święta?

-Często przerabiano je na święta chrześcijańskie. Po prostu żeby łatwiej było ludziom się przestawić i żeby nie wprowadzać od razu tak dużych zmian.

Castiel pokiwał lekko głową jakby ze zrozumieniem. Wiedział, że ludzie często w kwestiach wiary pozostawali bardzo sceptyczni. Ludzie nie byli jak anioły, które stworzone były by wielbić Pana bez jakiegokolwiek wahania.

-Tak się już jakoś przyjęło by obchodzić święto Bożego Narodzenia akurat tego grudniowego dnia –dodał Sam uśmiechając się lekko –Myślę, że teraz ludzie mieliby naprawdę spory problem by przestawić się na inną datę, nawet jeśli miałaby by być to ta właściwa data.

-Tak, masz pewnie rację.

Winchester skinął głową, po czym wstał z miejsca zostawiając Castiela z książką. Wiedział, że jeśli anioł będzie miał jeszcze jakieś pytania to z pewnością zapyta. Jednak temat poruszony przez Castiela spowodował, że Sam również zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. Wiedział, że całe te zbliżające się święta były związane z chrześcijańskim świętem narodzenia Chrystusa. W obecnych czasach mało kto jednak o tym pamięta. Wszystko obraca się wokół komercji. Coraz mniej liczą się przeżycia duchowe a na pierwszy plan wysuwają się te materialne. Sam miał nadzieję, że Castiel nie zniechęci się do świętowania, gdy dostrzeże jak to naprawdę wszystko wygląda. Choć z drugiej strony Castiel może i był aniołem, ale takim, który już dawno odpuścił sobie sprawy nieba oraz swojego wiecznie nieobecnego ojca. Chyba nie będzie urażony jeśli odsunie się na bok cały ten religijny element.

Prawdą jednak było, że Castiel doskonale wiedział o tym, że elementy wiary w tych świętach zostały zepchnięte na drugi plan. Nie czuł się jednak z tego powodu źle. Podejście do wiary to indywidualna sprawa każdego człowieka, w końcu również po to ludzie otrzymali wolną wolę, by móc mieć wybór. Castiel zaś zamierzał spędzić te świąteczne dni tak jak to robili przeciętni ludzie, z uwzględnieniem tradycji, nawet jeśli miały pogańskie korzenie. Czuł bowiem, że święta nie stały się całkowicie komercyjne i można w nich było odkryć to co naprawdę niezwykłe. Poczuć tę magię i rodzinne ciepło. To było coś czego nigdy nie czuł będąc jeszcze posłusznym żołnierzem niebios. Zrozumiał, że to był ludzki sposób uczczenia tych dni i sądził, że jest to naprawdę piękne. 


	19. Dzień 19

Pomimo tego, że bunkier był dużym i przestronnym miejscem to można już było odczuć, że robi się tam coraz tłoczniej. W końcu do grona czwórki mężczyzn i dwójki kociąt dołączyły w końcu dwie kobiety – Charlie oraz Pani Tran. Od razu zrobiło się jakoś gwarniej, jak to zwykle bywało, gdy spotykała się cała rodzina. Wtedy też na dobre rozpoczęły się przygotowania by odpowiednio przeżyć zbliżające się dni. Pani Tran od razu uznała, że trzeba tu posprzątać, pomimo że Dean stwierdził, że było już sprzątane i jest czysto.

Choinka stała już w honorowym miejscu, choć jeszcze nieprzystrojona, jednakże niedługo i na to przyjdzie czas. Z pewnością jednak ubranie tak gęstego i wysokiego drzewka nie będzie takie proste. Nawet Sam nie dosięgał do samego czubka. Wyglądało na to, że będą musieli poszukać drabiny.

Tego dnia jednak nie było czasu na przystrajanie świątecznego drzewka, każdy został zaciągnięty do sprzątania, choć z pewnością nie każdemu się to podobało. Nikt jednak się głośno nie sprzeciwiał, w końcu z mamą Kevina lepiej było nie zadzierać. Skoro mówiła, że ma być posprzątane to tak z pewnością będzie.

Pomimo natłoku prac Sam miał okazję zauważyć jak Charlie wiesza nad drzwiami do biblioteki gałązkę jemioły. Wiedział już na które wejście powinien uważać, żeby nie wylądować tam z kimś innym. Zaraz potem jednak dostrzegł, że podobne gałązki wiszą nad wszystkimi drzwiami i zdecydowanie musiał stwierdził, że robiło się niebezpiecznie. Wiedział co prawda, że to część tradycji, a tych wcale nie trzeba było na siłę kultywować. Był jednak przekonany, że gdyby znalazł się z kimś innym pod jemiołą to reszta rodzinki by im nie odpuściła. Naprawdę będzie musiał się pilnować. Nie chciał bowiem wylądować pod jemiołą razem z Panią Tran albo co gorsza własnym bratem. Na samą myśl o tym aż przeszedł go dreszcz. Nie zamierzał jednak zdejmować powieszonych gałązek. Wiedział, że musi na nie uważać, ale nie miał nic przeciwko by inni znaleźli się w kłopotliwej sytuacji, to zdecydowanie mogłoby być zabawne. Pokiwał lekko głową do siebie i z uśmiechem wrócił do pracy, w końcu czekało go jeszcze sporo sprzątania. 


	20. Dzień 20

Możliwość opuszczenia bunkra była tym razem jak wybawienie. Dean odetchnął cicho z ulgą, gdy znalazł się za kierownicą Impali. Został wydelegowany do zrobienia świątecznych zakupów, co uznał za prawdziwy łut szczęścia, bo miał zdecydowanie dość całego tego porządkowania. Już wolał wsiąść do samochodu i zrobić te zakupy, w końcu to nie mogło być takie straszne.

Szybko jednak zmienił swoje zdanie, gdy podjechał pod największy w okolicy market. Co tam się działo przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie. Cały, naprawdę duży parking zastawiony był samochodami. Dean westchnął cicho i rozpoczął poszukiwania wolnego miejsca parkingowego. To zadanie z pewnością nie było łatwe. Gdy tylko udało mu się wypatrzeć z daleka jakieś wolne miejsce, to za nim zdążył tam dojechać już ktoś inny to miejsce mu zajmował. Winchester miał wtedy wielką ochotę wyciągnąć broń z bagażnika Impali i powystrzeliwać wszystkich dookoła. To się nazywał duch świąt…

W końcu jednak udało mu się znaleźć jakieś wolne miejsce. Co prawda nie miał pewności czy wolno było tam parkować, ale naprawdę miał już to gdzieś. Chwycił wózek na zakupy i wjechał do sklepu. Gdy tylko to zrobił natychmiast miał ochotę się zawrócić. Wszędzie wokół kręciły się tłumy ludzi, tłok taki jakby rozdawali wille z basenami za darmo. No cóż, Winchester dał sobie radę z apokalipsą to i z tym sobie poradzi, tak przynajmniej sądził. Wyciągnął z kieszeni listę zakupów jaką otrzymał i ruszył pomiędzy półki.

Lista zakupów jaką miał była naprawdę długa. On osobiście uważał, że połowa z zapisanych produktów była całkowicie zbyteczna. Pomimo tego brał wszystko, nie zamierzał się narażać Pani Tran. Nie znał jednak w ogóle tego sklepu i chyba zdążył przejść już kilkadziesiąt kilometrów by odnaleźć wszystko czego potrzebował. Poza tym wszystko utrudniali kręcący się wokół ludzie. Dean już kilka razy przejechałby jakąś kręcącą się „sierotę”. Doprawdy, niektórzy łazili jak święte krowy w Indiach. Kretyni ustawiali się tak z wózkiem, że jakkolwiekby nie próbować to nie dało się przejechać. Z każdą minutą Dean coraz bardziej żałował, że jednak nie wziął żadnej broni z bagażnika, bo ten idiota co zostawił cały przejazd do mąki naprawdę zasługiwał na kulkę. Jakby mało było takich idiotów to jeszcze wszędzie biegały dzieci. Po cholerę brać dzieci na zakupy? Dean był pewien, że istniało specjalne miejsce w piekle dla rodziców, którzy zabierali swoje dzieci do sklepu a potem nie potrafili ich upilnować.

To co się wokół działo to był jakiś obłęd. Winchester nawet zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie lepsza zamiast broni byłaby woda święcona. Tych wszystkich ludzi chyba coś opętało… Dean odetchnął cicho do siebie postanawiając, że będzie jednak ponad to wszystko. Załatwi to co miał załatwić i będzie mógł wrócić do bunkra, tam zaś pomimo wszystko było spokojniej. Zakupy co prawda szły mu bardzo powoli, ale w końcu udało mu się wszystko zdobyć. Uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie zadowolony. Jeszcze raz przejrzał listę by sprawdzić czy niczego nie zapomniał, za nic w świecie nie chciał bowiem tu wracać. Już wolałby zmierzyć się z bandą wilkołaków, niż znowu musieć robić zakupy. Gdy upewnił się, że niczego nie brakuje ruszył do kas i tu ponownie zwątpił w sens życia. Będzie tak stał w tej kolejce do nowego roku. Szczególnie, że niektórzy ludzie robili takie zakupy jakby przygotowywali się na klęskę głodu albo apokalipsę. Dean z pewnością nie uwierzy, że ktoś może mieć taką wielką rodzinę, w końcu takimi zapasami jedzenia to można byłoby chyba wykarmić połowę ludności Afryki.

No cóż, nie pozostawało mu nic innego jak tylko cierpliwie czekać. Uznał jednak, że z pewnością lepiej mu byłoby zostać w bunkrze. Nawet te całe porządki był w stanie znieść. Robienie świątecznych zakupów to jednak największy koszmar, nawet dla Winchestera, który wiele już widział i przeżył. 


	21. Dzień 21

Po zakupieniu prezentów przychodził ten czas, gdy należało je zapakować. Co prawda można było to sobie odpuścić, ale upominki znajdujące się pod choinką zdecydowanie lepiej wyglądały, gdy były owinięte w kolorowy papier. Poza tym naprawdę przyjemnie było czuć tę nutkę emocji podczas rozrywania papieru by zobaczyć co się otrzymało.

Castiel spojrzał na leżące na łóżku w jego pokoju prezenty. Dla każdego coś kupił i był naprawdę z siebie dumny. Nigdy wcześniej bowiem nie kupował prezentów i nie wiedział nawet jak się za to zabrać. Na szczęście pracownicy w sklepach, które odwiedził byli bardzo mili i pomogli mu wybrać coś odpowiedniego dla każdej osoby z jego ludzkiej rodziny. Anioł miał nadzieję, że prezenty wszystkim się spodobają. Na dodatek wiedział, że on także coś dostanie. To było miłe. Cały ten zwyczaj obdarowywania się podarkami był naprawdę przyjemny.

Teraz jednak miał nowe zadanie, musiał wszystkie prezenty zapakować. Zakupił dwie rolki papieru, który uważał za naprawdę uroczy. Były na nim reniferki i misie, a nawet małe aniołki. Dodatkowo Sam dał mu taśmę, nożyczki oraz wstążkę twierdząc, że to z pewnością może się przydać. Castiel usiadł więc na podłodze i sięgnął po pierwszy z prezentów by ochoczo zabrać się za pakowanie. Szybko jednak uświadomił sobie, że to nie było takie proste. Papier zsuwał się i marszczył, nie chciał się układać tak jak anioł tego chciał. To było frustrujące. W końcu zapakowane paczuszki miały wyglądać naprawdę ładnie, a póki co wyglądały jakby coś je przeżuło i wypluło. Castiel odetchnął cicho starając się uspokoić i przypadkiem nie spalić całego papieru swą anielską mocą. Niestety jak na złość nie znał żadnych zaklęć, które pomogłyby mu w tym prezentowym problemie. W końcu anioły z pewnością nie zostały stworzone do zawijania paczek w kolorowe papiery. Castiel spróbował jeszcze raz. W końcu zbuntował się przeciwko swoim braciom i siostrom, był nawet cholernym bogiem, jak więc mógł po prostu nie poradzić sobie z pakowaniem prezentów? To byłaby zdecydowanie ujma na jego honorze. Poza tym naprawdę chciałby te święta były jak najlepsze, żeby każdy miał po tym jedynie miłe wspomnienia. Nie pozwoli więc by ten świąteczny papier wszystko zepsuł. Może po prostu wystarczy użyć nieco więcej taśmy... Albo obowiąże je wstążkami?

Zapakowanie prezentów zajęło znacznie więcej czasu niż się tego spodziewał. To było bardzo męczące i dość frustrujące. Efekt końcowy również nie zachwycał, ale było zdecydowanie lepiej niż na początku. Poza tym Castielowi zabrakło już papieru, więc musiało zostać tak jak już jest. Z pewnością nie tak to miało wyglądać. Anioł miał tylko nadzieję, że nie tylko jemu tak źle to poszło. Nie chciał bowiem by jego pakunki wyróżniały się w ten sposób. Westchnął cicho. Po chwili jednak lekko się rozchmurzył przypominając sobie, że jutro będą ubierać choinkę. Nie mógł się już tego doczekać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie sprawi tylu problemów. 


	22. Dzień 22

Cała rodzinka stała przed ich wielką choinką zastanawiając się jak najlepiej zabrać się za jej ubieranie. Drzewko było naprawdę wysokie i gęste, więc z pewnością pierwsze co należało zrobić to sięgnąć po drabinę. Nawet Sam bowiem nie dosięgał do czubka. Wokół stały pudła z ozdobami i lampkami, które kupili wcześniej. Zaczęto więc od światełek i już na samym początku pojawiły się problemy. Okazało się bowiem, że a to kabel był za krótki, a to nie dało się połączyć dwóch sznurów lampek. Całe szczęście, że lampki działały, bo czasami potrafiły się zepsuć tylko przez jedną żaróweczkę, a znalezienie jej wtedy nie należało do prostych czynności.

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach trudów lampki znalazły się na drzewku. Teraz przyszedł czas na łańcuchy. Tu już było znacznie łatwiej. Oczywiście nie licząc faktu, że jeden z łańcuchów był tak splątany, że większość czasu zajęło jego rozsupływanie. Na szczęście tym zadaniem zajęła się Charlie, więc reszta mogła dalej pracować przy ubieraniu.

Kiedy również łańcuchy były już na choince przyszedł czas na coś zdecydowanie przyjemniejszego. Wieszanie bombek bowiem było najprostszą z możliwych czynności podczas przystrajania iglaka. Choć gdy za coś za coś zabierało się zbyt wiele osób to można było być pewnym, że coś pójdzie nie tak. O dziwo skończyło się to jednak tylko na trzech stłuczonych bombkach, no cóż zawsze mogło być gorzej.

-Pozostał tylko ostatni, najważniejszy element –powiedział Sam spoglądając na ich dotychczasowe dzieło.

-Co to za element? –zapytał Castiel nie bardzo wiedząc, co mogło być tak istotne, w końcu wydawało mu się, że ich choinka już ma wszystko, czego było potrzeba.

-Brakuje czubka, a dokładnie gwiazdy lub aniołka na czubku –wyjaśnił Kevin spoglądając w górę na puste miejsce na szczycie choinki.

-No właśnie, więc wskakuj na górę Cas –zażartował Dean siląc się na powagę w głosie.

-Co? Ale ja… Jeszcze połamię gałęzie albo coś –zmartwił się Castiel. Nie miał ochoty wchodzić na czubek choinki. Ten zwyczaj był zdecydowanie dziwny i nie wyglądał na przyjemny.

-Spokojnie Cas, Dean tylko sobie żartuje. Mamy sztucznego aniołka, taki zdecydowanie wystarczy –stwierdził spokojnie Sam widząc zaniepokojoną minę Castiela. W tym samym czasie Dean nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

Ostatni już element znalazł się choince. Wtedy zapalono lampki i zgaszono główne światło w pomieszczeniu. Dopiero teraz widać było, że wykonali kawał dobrej roboty. Ich drzewko wyglądało naprawdę cudnie. Miło było to widzieć po tylu problemach jakie napotkali na drodze. Teraz naprawdę można było odczuć, że to już święta.

Jednak jak zwykle bywało w przypadku Winchesterów nic co dobre nie trwało wiecznie. Kociaki Castiela postanowiły przetestować to pachnące lasem drzewo. Chyba jednak trzeba będzie dokupić bombek…


	23. Dzień 23

Tego dnia w całym bunkrze czuć było naprawdę apetyczne zapachy, od których aż ślinka ciekła ślinka. Wszystkie te aromaty dochodziły z kuchni, gdzie od samego rana coś się działo. W końcu najwyższy czas było przygotować świąteczne potrawy. Jednakże z pewnością wszyscy mieszkańcy bunkra nie mogli zajmować się gotowaniem, w końcu gdzie kucharek sześć tam nie ma co jeść. O dziwo tym razem Dean był gotowy do działania bez zbędnego marudzenia i nie dał się wygonić z kuchni. W parze z Panią Tran przejęli kuchnię i wygonili całą pozostałą gromadkę by im nie przeszkadzano. Zdecydowanie jednak ciężko było nie przeszkadzać, skoro zapachy tak nęciły. Niestety próby skosztowania powstających potraw kończyły się fiaskiem i trzepnięciem ścierką po dłoniach. Wyglądało na to, że na jedzenie wszelkie łakomczuchy będą musiały poczekać do jutra.

Nawet kociaki ochoczo pchały się do kuchni czując zapach mięs i ryb. Na dodatek niezbyt przejmowały się Deanem, który próbował je wypędzić, jednocześnie próbując powstrzymać się przed kichaniem.

Jedyną osobą, która nie pchała się do kuchni był Castiel. Jego aromatyczne zapachy nie korciły. Siedział więc tylko niedaleko obserwując poczynania ludzi. Musiał przyznać, że był nieco przygnębiony faktem, że ominie go możliwość zasmakowania w świątecznych potrawach. Niestety dla niego, jako anioła nie smakowałyby tak jak powinny. Wiedział dobrze, że w tym przypadku bycie człowiekiem z pewnością miało swoje zalety. W końcu te wspaniałe potrawy przygotowywane na ten specjalny dzień były niekiedy prawdziwymi kulinarnymi dziełami i z pewnością wspaniale smakowały. Castiel jednak wiedział, że nie będzie mógł uczestniczyć aktywnie podczas kolacji, mógł jedynie dotrzymać reszcie towarzystwa.

-Przynajmniej nie będziesz potem umierał z przejedzenia –pocieszył go Sam uśmiechając się do anioła pokrzepiająco.

Castiel jednak z pewnością nie zamierzał z tak błahego powodu popadać w depresję. W końcu święta to nie tylko jedzenie, to wiele innych, ważnych i pięknych tradycji, w których będzie mógł wziąć udział.

Jutrzejszy dzień zbliżał się naprawdę wielkimi krokami i widać było, że każdy w bunkrze jest tym faktem podekscytowany. Wszystko podsycał aromat przygotowywanych potraw mieszający się z wonią igliwia. To był zdecydowanie piękny zapach… 


	24. Dzień 24

W końcu nadszedł ten długo wyczekiwany, magiczny dzień. Każdy mieszkaniec bunkra chciałby ten dzień naprawdę się udał i był wyjątkowy. Bowiem jeśli należało się do rodziny łowców to nieczęsto miało się okazję do obchodzenia jakichkolwiek świąt. Tym razem jednak miało być inaczej. Każdy czasem potrzebował przerwy i wszyscy bezsprzecznie stwierdzili, że nawet jeśli wybuchłaby apokalipsa to tego dnia nic takiego ich nie obchodzi. Ten dzień będzie poświęcony jedynie bliskim osobom a nie kolejnym potworom. Na świecie było wielu innych łowców, którzy nie mieli co robić w święta, niech tym razem oni zajmują się ratowaniem świata.

Dzień ten zaczął się zupełnie zwyczajnie, tak jak każdy inny. Wiadomym jednak było, że wszystko tak naprawdę zacznie się wieczorem, więc trzeba było jeszcze cierpliwie czekać. Jednakże skoro wytrzymali tyle czasu to i te kilka godzin dadzą radę przeczekać. Nie było to jednak takie proste jak mogłoby się wydawać. Castiel był gotów nawet spędzić cały dzień na zewnątrz wgapiając się w niebo by być pewnym, że nie przegapią pierwszej gwiazdki. Na szczęście Dean wybił mu ten pomysł z głowy. Całe szczęście, że wcześniej wyjaśnił aniołowi, że Słońce nie liczy się jako pierwsza gwiazdka i świątecznej kolacji nie zaczyna się skoro świt.

Te kilka godzin do wieczora przeznaczono na ostatnie prace, by wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Castiel pouczył swoje kotki by tego dnia powstrzymały się od psot. O dziwo, kociaki naprawdę słuchały anioła i Dean był pewien, że działały tu jakieś nadprzyrodzone moce. On sam nigdy nie potrafił się dogadać z tymi futrzastymi kulkami.

Gdy zaczęło zmierzchać każdy się ożywił. Najwyższy czas było nakryć do stołu i znieść wszystkie potrawy. W końcu będzie można nacieszyć się ich smakiem, a nie tylko zapachem. Teraz można było już wypatrywać pierwszej gwiazdki. Na szczęście bunkier znajdował się na odludziu a na niebie nie było chmur, więc wypatrzenie jakiejś gwiazdy nie powinno sprawiać problemów.

Potem wszystko potoczyło się już dość szybko. Najpierw zaczęły się życzenia, jednak pomimo że powinien być to ważny element to każdy tak naprawdę śpieszył się by móc jak najszybciej usiąść do stołu. Jednakże pomimo tego czuć było rodzinne ciepło i atmosferę bliskości. W sumie nawet nie potrzeba było słów. W końcu każdemu można byłoby życzyć tego samego: by udało się przeżyć kolejny rok i nie wpakować się znowu w jakieś gówno, a o to w przypadku tej rodziny nie było trudno.

Po zajęciu miejsca przy stole w końcu można było zabrać się za jedzenie. Na to naprawdę warto było czekać, w końcu nie często miało się okazję jeść tak wspaniałe i apetyczne potrawy. Wybór zaś był tak duży, że aż ciężko było się zdecydować po co sięgnąć jako pierwsze. Castiel może i nie spożywał kolacji, ale nie czuł się w tej chwili jakoś gorzej. Przy stole panował taki gwar rozmów, że nie było czasu na jakiekolwiek przejmowanie się czymkolwiek. Potraw szybko ubywało, ale i tak widać było, że wiele jeszcze zostanie. Anioł wtedy zrozumiał co Sam miał na myśli mówiąc o umieraniu z przejedzenia. W końcu chciało się spróbować wszystkiego, ale żołądek wyrażał swój zdecydowany sprzeciw. W końcu skończyło się na tym, że nikt nie był w stanie zmieścić w sobie czegoś więcej. Nawet Sam, który zazwyczaj tak pilnował wszelkiej diety i zdrowego odżywiania tego dnia postanowił zapomnieć o wszelkich żywieniowych nawykach.

Dodatkowo postanowione zostało, że obdarują się prezentami jeszcze dziś. W końcu w przypadku łowców nie zawsze można było sobie pozwolić na zbyt wiele wolnego. Lepiej więc spędzić ten dzień jak najefektywniej, bo potem może nie być już ku temu okazji. Jak się okazało podczas wyciągania prezentów spod choinki to nie tylko Castiel miał problemy z zapakowaniem prezentów. Większość z nich nie wyglądała zbyt urodziwie, ale nikt tak naprawdę się tym nie przejmował. W końcu papier i tak zostanie zerwany i wyrzucony do kosza. Znacznie bardziej liczyła się zawartość. To były naprawdę radosne chwile, gdy można było zobaczyć co się otrzymało. Nawet jeśli wcześniej mówiło się, że prezenty nie są ważne to i tak każdy oczekiwał tego momentu, gdy będzie mógł chwycić swoją paczkę.

Jednakże skończenie kolacji i otrzymanie prezentów wcale nie oznaczało skończonej zabawy. Rozmowy i śmiechy słychać było do późnych godzin nocnych. W między czasie Charlie przypomniała sobie jedną ze świątecznych piosenek i zaczęła ją śpiewać na cały głos. Z czasem i reszta do niej dołączyła, szczególnie po tym gdy na stole pojawiły się napoje procentowe, w końcu cóż to za święta bez dobrego ajerkoniaku czy grzanego piwa lub wina. Było naprawdę głośno i wtedy naprawdę należało się cieszyć, że nikt inny nie mógł ich usłyszeć.

To były pierwsze święta dla tej rodziny i były naprawdę wyjątkowe. Każdy bez narzekania założył swój świąteczny sweter, nie przejmując się tym, że wyglądało się głupio w tym wełnianym paskudztwie. Koty nie zniszczyły choinki. Wszelkie problemy, które napotkali po drodze szybko poszły w zapomnienie. Sam zastanawiał się jedynie gdzie podziała się cała jemioła, którą zawiesiła Charlie. Jak się potem okazało to Dean się jej pozbył po tym jak przez przypadek znalazł się pod jemiołą razem z Castielem. Oczywiście jak na nieszczęście Charlie i Kevin to zauważyli i naprawdę nie daliby mu żyć, gdyby tradycji nie stało się zadość. Zaraz po tym starszy Winchester pozbył się całej jemioły. Sam mógł wiec jedynie żałować, że nikt nie zrobił zdjęcia lub filmu, jak można było coś takiego przegapić?

Z pewnością był to wspaniale spędzony czas. Nawet jeśli następnego dnia trzeba będzie wrócić do normalnego życia i polowań to i tak pozostaną wspomnienia, do których warto będzie wracać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na zakończenie chciałabym życzyć Wam zdrowych, pogodnych oraz pełnych magii i rodzinnego ciepła świąt. Niech te wyjątkowe, świąteczne dni obfitują w same pozytywne chwile. :)


End file.
